


neighbors

by tyronexx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey lives in Downtown Chicago and may or may not be very interested in his new, redheaded neighbor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. grumpy old grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so I hope you like my story. Keep in mind that english is not my first language but i am doing my best.

Mickey was living in Downtown Chicago. He was renting a two bedroom apartment that needed to get some serious work done but at least the heater was working, there was running water and the electricity never went out because even though he was just working at the garage down the street he somehow always managed to scrape enough money together to pay the rent. And in the end everything was better than moving back to the Southside.  
Money was tight, though. When he had first moved in he had been desperate for work and although the manager of the the garage, Sam, already had too many guys working for him he instantly liked Mickey and hired him too. But because of the overflow of staff Mickey only got to work three times a week which left him with very little money and too much time on his hands. And because of his grumpy old grandpa lifestyle, as his sister Mandy liked to call it, all he ended up doing all day was sitting on the couch, watching daytime TV and if he felt like doing something else, cleaning his alarmingly huge gun collection.   
It was a saturday morning and he had decided to sleep in, when a loud knock on the door made him jump out of his sleep. At first, Mickey thought of ingnoring the person disturbing him at 9 am on a Saturday morning but when the knocking continued he dragged his body out of bed and to the front door. While he was still wondering who would dare to disturb at this unholy hour he opened the door and could just barely see some blond hair when someone fell into the room and on top of a startled Mickey.  
„What the fuck?“ Mickey yelled and shoved the stranger off of him. He looked up, still sitting on the ground and saw four people out in the hallway just staring at him. The door to the empty apartment across the hall was open and all these people he had never seen before were somehow squished inbetween the walls and a giant couch that they tried to carry through the narrow door.   
„Sorry, man.“ The blond boy got up and offered him a hand to help him stand back up. Mickey rolled his eyes, waved it away and stood up by himself.   
„Why'd you knock? It's the fucking middle of the night.“ His attacker stepped back into the hallway and went back to carrying the couch.   
„Wasn't, I was just squished between your door and this bigass sofa trying to get it into Ians apartment. As you were!“   
With a few punches and a lot of pushing they managed to fit the couch through the entrance and Mickey was left with the door in his hands and an empty look on his face. He was far too tired to process all of this madness going on so he shrugged and went back to bed.   
Right as he was about to fall asleep again, he heard another knock.  
Muttering every curse he could come up with, he stood back up and opened the door.  
„How many fucking gigantic couches can one person own, huh?“ He was looking into a pair of the most intensely green eyes he had ever seen. The boy who was now standing in front of him with a confused look on his face had firey red hair and a face covered in freckles and sweat.   
„Just that one. Sorry again.“ He laughed and looked Mickey over who suddenly was very aware of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers and some ridiculous looking slippers that he had gotten for christmas and had secretly grown to love.   
„Actually, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ian, your new neighbour!“ The guy offered him a handshake and Mickey took it which was weird because being polite and shaking hands wasn't usually something that he found was necessary.   
After that they just stood there awkwardly and Ian looked at Mickey as if he was waiting for him to say something.   
But Mickey didn't know what to say and even if he had been able to come up with something his dry mouth was preventing him from talking anyway.  
„What's your name?“ Ian asked when he finally understood that he wasn't going to get a response.   
Mickey swallowed and somehow managed to mumble his name. Ian smiled again and crossed his arms before his body. He had nice arms. His skin was almost as white as Mickeys but covered in freckles and the lean muscles on his arms were very visible with him only wearing a tanktop. For some reason Mickey could already feel his mouth getting dry again so he grabbed the door handle and put on a frown.   
„Well, welcome and stuff. I'm going back to bed. It's too early for this shit anyways.“ And he slammed the door in the other boys face. He hadn't even meant for it to sound that harsh but as he was looking through the spy at his front door he could see his new redheaded neighbour smiling and then disappearing in his apartment.   
„What the fuck am I doing?“ Mickey muttered as he stepped away from the entrance and went into the bathroom to take a shower.   
So now he had a neighbour. A redheaded, muscular, very hot neighbour. Fuck.


	2. sharing is caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! xx

Mickey was showered, dressed and just about to make himself some breakfast when his phone started to ring. It took him a couple of minutes to answer it because he just really didn't want to but he got over himself and walked up to the kitchen counter where the corded telephone was placed on the wall. Since he didn't really have any close friends the only people who had his home phone number were his sister and his landlord he wasn't too keen to talk to either of them because all Mandy ever wanted to do was go out to some bar and fix him up with guys that she thought were „so great“ and when had it ever meant something good when a landlord called? Especially when your landlord was Al.  
„What?“ he answered the phone with some pre breakfast toast that was still ins his mouth. „Good morning to you too, dude. Listen boy, it's Al. I've got a problem and you're gonna have to help me out here.“ Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes.  
„What is it this time? I'm not going out with any more of your sisters or cousins just so your mom thinks that they're happily taken, alright? It's no fun for me. As I have told you a bunch of times I'm gay as fuck.“ He heard Al laugh a weird, grunty laugh that ended up in a coughing fit.  
„First of all,“ he said when he had recovered a few seconds later „that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Second of all I am right across the hall with your neighbor Ian and you're on speaker.“ Great, Mickey thought. Exactly how he wanted to be seen by that Ian guy. As a gay dude who had nothing better to do than do favours for his crazy landlord.  
„So why the fuck are you even calling, Al? Couldn't be bothered to go across the hall?“ He heard some weird noises from the other line, then he was hung up on. Mickey hung up himself and went to open the front door. Al was quite weak on his feet so he just left the door open and got back to making himself some banana pancakes, eggs and bacon. When he had finished the pancake mixture he heard Al coming through the door.  
„Where are yer, boy?“ Mickey poured some oil in the pan and started the hot plate.  
„Kitchen.“ He yelled and didn't even look up when he heard someone sitting down at the kitchen table.  
„So, why didn't you just come over? It's not like you've never come here before to get some free beer and food?“ He heard Al chuckle but it was another voice answering his question.  
„I kind of told him to call, since we've been disturbing you all morning. Thought telephone might be better this time.“ Mickeys head shot up and he saw Ian standing in the entrance of the kitchen leaning against the doorframe. It was hard to admit, but god, he looked good. He had recently showered too, because his red hair was darker than before when he first saw him and still a little damp by the look of it. He was wearing black sweatpants and a blue shirt with some kind of branding on the chest that was quite tight around his muscular posture. It was weird but in contrast to almost everyone else he met, Mickey didn't feel the need to be rude and unfriendly towards Ian.  
„It's all good. I was about to get up anyway. No worries.“ What was it with this kid? Plus he was probably straight, so why bother to be nice? It didn't matter. Mickey couldn't seem to help himself.  
Ian didn't respond but he started to smile the delicious smile he had seen earlier through the door spy. Mickey was kind of lost in thought for a minute, when Ians smile faded away and the look on his face became alarmed.  
„Um, your pancake is kind of fuming, dude.“ He pointed to the hot plate behind Ian and Mickey awoke from his trance and quickly turned around to fix his mess while his cheeks turned dark red. Great, first thing this guy saw him do was totally messing up a pancake. Who messed up making pancakes? It didn't really get any easier than this.  
„Well, aren't you gonna invite us for breakfast? Doesn't seem like you can eat all this by yourself anyway.“ Mickey couldn't help but smile a little. Although he was old and crazy and usually smelled pretty bad, he kind of liked it when Al visited. He wasn't bullshitting around he just said what was on his mind and what he wanted and Mickey respected that.  
„Sure thing, Al.“ He turned to Ian. „How about you? Want some breakfast?“ Ian nodded and sat down next to his landlord. Mickey grabbed some mugs from the cupboard and poured both of them some coffee.  
„So, what did you wanna talk to me about?“ Mickey asked while piled bacon, eggs and pancakes onto three plates.  
„Well, you see, Mickey, I kinda messed up some dates and forgot to call some people so the apartment down the hall doesn't have running water until next week. -Thank you-“ he said when Mickey placed a plate in front of him.  
„So you have to let Ian use your kitchen and bathroom for a couple of days.“ Mickey raised his brows and sat down opposite to Al.  
„Have to? Aren't you at least gonna ask my permition?“ Al didn't answer. He was eating now and from experience Mickey knew that he wouldn't talk until his plate was completely empty.  
„Look“, Ian said with an apologizing look on his face „I'm sorry, you don't have to if it's a problem. I can stay with my folks for a couple more days. It's just closer to work from here than fro-“ Mickey cut him off.  
„It's no problem. I'm not home all the time but I'll give you a key and you can use the kitchen and everything until your water's working.“ Why was he being so nice?  
„You'll give me a key?“ Ian asked surprised. „What if I was like an axt murderer?“ He was obviously joking but Mickey could see sincere wonder in his eyes.  
„Oh, Al might seem a little weird, but he is an expert in knowing people. He wouldn't have let you live here if you were an axt murderer, or a thief or anything like that.“ Mickey couldn't really believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth. Usually his policy was to never trust anybody so why was it so easy to trust Ian all of a sudden?  
„Wow, Mickey. I think that is the longest I've ever heard you talk. Kudos, man.“ Apparently Al had finished his food and he was waving his empty mug in Mickeys direction to get some more coffee. He got up and got the coffee pot from the stove.  
„So that's settled then.“ Al said and raised his cup as if to make a toast.  
„Sharing is caring.“ Ian laughed and clinked his cup against Als. They were looking at Mickey expecting him to join in but he just rolled his eyes and waved them off. He wasn't having any of that shit.


	3. kitchen encounters

Al and Ian left shortly after they had finished breakfast. When Mickey was done cleaning up and the kitchen was spotless, he proceeded to fullfill his saturday routine. He sat in front of the TV and watched some shows he had recorded over the week then just watched whatever was on TV. The next time he looked at his cellphone when he received a text from Mandy it was dinnertime so he got up and looked into his fridge to find something to eat. Since he had planned to make a lot of breakfast and eat leftovers for lunch and dinner but then his visitors ate it all, the fridge was empty. He didn't really want to go to the store because it was november and freezing cold outside but his empty stomach didn't really leave him another choice.  
He switched his pajama bottoms for some skinny jeans, put on boots and a big jacket and opened the door. He locked the door with his keys and turned around just to see Ian coming out of his. He was holding the key Mickey had given him earlier and it became clear to Mickey that Ian probably hadn't gone to the bathroom since he saw him last. What the fuck? Who didn't have to take a leak for like a whole 9 hours? Mickey was tempted to ask but it dawned on him that asking his hot neighbor was probably overstepping some boundaries so he just nodded at him and walked downstairs.  
The cold air was freezing so he hurried to get to the store and back. Since he didn't have much money left this month he decided just to buy some hot dog buns and some weiners. A food he didn't really enjoy but it was cheap and quick to make so he had had it a lot in the past few months since he got the apartment. He never ate any good or healthy food because it couldn't be bothered to prepare fancy stuff for just himself, also it was a hell of a lot cheaper to just eat junkfood all the time. Plus when Mandy came to visit on sundays she always cooked something special for him. Meals they both loved or meals that their mother used to make back when they were kids.  
When was home he couldn't wait for the warmth that his heater provided. He couldn't feel his ears or hands and he was pretty sure his nose was red like that reindeer from that movie. He decided to take another shower to warm up so he took of his jackett and shoes and went straight to the bathroom. He stayed under the hot water until he could his fingers again, then got out, put a towel around his waist and headed towards his bedroom to get some dry clothes. To get to his bedroom you had to cross the kitchen so when he got to the door he stopped immediately when he saw Ian standing at the counter chopping onions. He was hesistant to walk by him with only a small towel around his waist but then he remembered that Ian had basically already seen him like that so he just decided to suck it up and entered the kitchen.  
„Oh hi!“ Ian said with a smile. He didn't even try to hide him staring at Mickeys half naked body. He suddenly felt selfcontious. He wasn't very tall and his skin was so white people usually assumed he was an albino that decided to dye his hair dark. But why the fuck was he feeling like this? He usually didn't give a fuck what other people thought of him. This boy was affecting him in ways Mickey didn't like. He nodded at him and disappeared in his bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
He had been in there maybe 20 seconds when he heard a knock on the door. Seriously? What was it with this kid and the constant knocking.  
„Hey, sorry, I don't want to disturb you but um,“ he paused. „I'm making burgers and I think there's more than enough for two people. Have you eaten yet?“  
Mickey couldn't help the smile that lurked onto his face. He knew that Ian wasn't asking him out or anything like that but he still got a little excited.  
„Naw, man. Haven't eaten. I could go for some burgers.“ he shouted while quickly putting on some sweatpants and a tshirt. When he was dressed he went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table with a magazine he had picked up at the store.  
„I brought beer. Want one?“ Ian asked while standing in front of the fridge.  
„Beer? Always.“ The redhead handed him one and they clinked their bottles together.  
„Um, thanks again for letting me use all your shit! I really hope that Al gets my apartment sorted out soon!“ Mickey bit his lip.  
„No problem, man.“ There was an awkward pause when they both kind of wanted to carry on the conversation but didn't know what to say so Ian returnded to his Onions and Mickey flipped open the magazine to catch up on the latest guns and stuff.  
When he was done with his beer and Ian was flipping burgers in the pan Mickey finished the magazine and threw it onto a pile of other magazines on the table.  
„So this apartment is kinda cool.“ Ian said without looking up. „How big is it? Mine seems way smaller.“ He went to take the empty bottle in front of Mickey and got him a new one from the fridge.  
„Thanks. Yeah it's alright. Nothing special. It's a two bedroom. Can barely afford it.“ Ian laughed a sad laugh. „Yeah, me neither. Rent is expensive this part of town.“ Mickey nodded in agreement and took another sip of his beer. It seemed that Ian got that Mickey wasn't a big talker and he didn't seem to mind that he usually sounded like he didn't care about the conversation. Ian just carried on talking and if he got a few agreeing nods and growls that was enough for him.  
„I don't care, though. Everything is better than living at the Southside. I lived in a house, but I have a lot of siblings. You saw them earlier today. And I had to share a room with three of my brothers so I'm gladly broke if that means having my own apartment. Well once the water and the heat is fixed.“ The burgers were ready and Ian placed a plate in front of Mickey and then sat opposite to him with his plate.  
„Wait.“ Mickey said. „You're from the Southside?“ Ian took a big bite of his burger and nodded.  
„Yeah“, he said once he had swallowed „everybody knows the Gallagher house there.“  
„Gallagher?! You're one of the Gallagher kids?“ Ians happy face lost a little bit of his brightness.  
„How do you know that?“ Mickey laughed. „I'm from the Southside. Who doesn't know the Gallaghers, there? I used to always see your Dad at the Alibi. I lived like two streets away from you. Never met any of the kids, though.“  
„Oh.“ Ian just said and returned to eating his food. Mickey wasn't sure why but the boy in front of him seemed upset about something. He wanted to ask but it wasn't any of his business and it bothered him that he really wanted to know why he wasn't talking his head off like he had done all day today.  
They ate quietly for a couple minutes when Mickey could no longer contain his curiousity.  
„That a problem? That I've heard of your family?“ Ian looked up and was serious for the first time this day.  
„No, it's not a problem. I just kind of moved away for, you know, a new start, or whatever. Doesn't matter.“ Mickey understood exactly what he meant. That was the prime reason he'd even decided to move out. To get away from everything that had to do with the Southside and to kind of leave all that behind him.  
„Hey, I get it. Why do you think I moved here? I'll never metion it again, if that's what you want.“ Ians smile was back. He nodded thankfully and Mickey couldn't help but kind of smile back at the redhead. What was he getting himself into?


	4. mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mandy comes to visit

Ian left soon after they were finished eating. Mickey offered to help him with washing the dishes but Ian insisted on doing them on his own so he just went into the living room and watched some TV. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep on the couch so he didn't hear Ian leave that evening. He woke up because of a knock on his door and he couldn't help but notice a pattern with being woken up and he did not like it one bit. He looked at his cell to check the time and jumped up to the door when he saw that it was almost 11 am. The time Mandy usually came over.  
„Took you long enough.“ The dark haired girl said when Mickey opened the door. „You look like shit. Did you just wake up?“ Mickey flipped her off, gave her a hug and went to take a shower while Mandy prepared sunday lunch.  
When he was done showering he brushed his teeth and went to his bedroom to get dressed. When Mandys sunday visits became a regular thing when he'd just moved in, Mickey had started to dress up a little bit when she came by because he knew that with the life she had back at the Southside and how everyone treated her like a maid in the Milkovich house she liked it when Mickey made a big deal out of her cooking for the both of them. So Mickey started to wear a good pair of dark jeans and a black longsleeved shirt and the next week Mandy showed up in a nice dress and it became a regular thing that they silently agreed on.  
Mickey was feeling good today so he decided to even put on a little bit of aftershave along with his regular efforts to look nice for his younger sister.  
He was just putting some socks on when he started smelling his favorite Pasta Sauce that Mandy knew he loved.  
„Mandy, that smells delicious.“ He came into the kitchen and saw her smiling happily.  
„It is delicious. Hey, you look extra nice today.“ Mickey rolled his eyes and took a little bow for her when they heard the front door open. Mandy gave Mickey a suprised look.  
„Who'd you invite?“ She was looking a little annoyed because these sundays were sacred to her and she didn't like it when anybody else joined them except for when Iggy decided to come along. Mickey was just about to respond when Ian appeared in the kitchen door.  
„Morning, I'm just gonna take a quick shower if that's alright wit- Mandy?“ Mandy turned around to look at the boy who'd just called her name.  
„You've got to be shitting me. Ian? What the fuck are you doing here?“ The stared at each other for a couple of seconds then Mandy was flinging her arms around Ian. When they let go of each other they immediately started chatting while Mandy went back to cooking lunch.  
Mickey just stood there with a big question mark in his face.  
„Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?“ Mandy laughed and handed him a spaghetti to test if the noodles very ready to eat.  
„Ian and I went to high school together. We had all the same classes until graduation. Kind of lost touch after that.“ She went back to talking to Ian. „I had no idea you moved. Where do you get the money from? Hold on. Let me finish lunch first. You can tell me while eating.“ She took three plates out of the cupboard and started putting spaghetti into them.  
Ian was looking unsure if he wanted to join in.  
„No, Mandy. I didn't want to disturb. Clearly you're celebrating something here. I just need to take a shower because the water in my apartment isn't working until next week.“ He was eyeing Mickey but he couldn't figure out why.  
„What are you talking about? Of course you're gonna join us. We have a lot of catching up to do!“ Ian tried a few more times to politely back out of the invite but Mandy wouldn't take no for an answer. She practically placed Ian at the kitchen table and went back to filling the plates. Mickey was still standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do with himself until Mandy gave him the order to get a few beers and the parmesan out of the fridge. He placed one in front of Ian and then sat down opposite to him. Ian was looking at him with a slight smirk on his face.  
„You smell really good.“ Mickey wasn't really sure how to respond to that compliment. He wasn't even sure if Ian had just payed him a compliment of if he'd just stated an obvious fact. Usually Mickey had no problem figuring out if someone was flirting with him or not and he wasn't particularly bad looking he thought so he did meet and sometimes take home some guys when he went for a beer with his colleagues from the garage, so he did have experience in that field but the look the redhead gave him left him unsure and also a little nervous if he was being completely honest with himself.  
„You don't.“ He said harshly. „You should really take the shower you came here for when Mandy allows you to leave.“ Although he was obviously being rude Ian didn't seem to mind. He just laughed and took a sip of his beer.  
„I know. I'm sorry, it's just that the heater doesn't work either so I slept in like three sweaters and all the blankets I could find. So while I was freezing my face off I was also boiling underneath the blankets.“ He let out a little laugh and Mickey nodded, was about to say something when Mandy put the plates on the table.  
„Alright, let's eat. I'm starving.“ As always the food was amazing so Mickey kept to himself and concentrated on enjoying his first homecooked meal in a week. His mind drifted off while Mandy and Ian were catching up but every once in a while when he was sure the redhead wasn't paying attention he would look over and watch him be. Studying his facial expressions. The way his eyes just lit up telling stupid stories from high school and the dimples on his cheeks that appeared when he smiled. Mickey didn't want to but he couldn't help but smile a little when he looked at the guy.  
After they'd finished eating Ian went to take a shower and Mickey washed the dishes while Mandy sat on the counter and flipped through some of her brothers mail. He had never learned about things like paying bills and anything that had to do with insurance so Mandy usually did those things for him when she came over. He knew he would have to learnto manage those things at some point but as long as Mandy was willing to help him out he was gonna take advantage of that as long as he could.  
When Ian came out of the shower he hugged Mandy goodbye and went across the hall to his own apartment.  
„So“, Mandy said when they sat down on the couch with some beers and a joint.  
„what do you think of Ian?“ She lit the spliff and handed it over to Mickey.  
„What are you talking about? Fucking start the movie already.“ She rolled her eyes and pressed play. They watched some kind of superhero movie that Mickey didn't care for but he knew Mandy liked it so he didn't say anything.  
They didn't pay much attention to the screen though because Mandy was catching him up on how everything was going at home and how their brothers and cousins were doing. Mickey pretended to be annoyed by her weekly roundups but Mandy knew how much he missed fucking around with them so she told him anyways.  
When Ian came back a couple of hours later to use the bathroom he found Mickey asleep on the couch his head on Mandys shoulder. She smiled at him and raised her index finger to her lips, signaling him not to wake him.


	5. this ain't no bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey visits Ian at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know that the other chapters aren't very long so I'm gonna try to make them longer from now on.   
> enjoy :)

It was Monday. Mickey hated mondays. Monday meant going to work at 5'oclock in the morning to get some of the paperwork done before the garage opened at around 10 am. He got up, showered, threw on the overalls with the bussiness logo on the front and quickly downed a cup of coffee.   
When he left his apartment he bumped into Ian who seemed to have some trouble climbing up the flight of stairs that led to his apartment.  
„You just gettin home?“ Mickey asked surprised while he waited for Ian to reach the first story. The stairs were to narrow for two people so he had no other choice than to awkwardly stand there while Ian was slowly coming closer.   
„Yeah. Just got off work.“ His speech was slurred and he had to hold on to the handle of his front door to not fall over.   
„You should come by some time. I'll be there again tonight around 8. The place is called Fairytale.“ Mickey was late so he just nodded and started walking downstairs. When he was almost outside he could hear Mickey screaming through the entire staircase.  
„Hold on, so will I see you there tonight? Come on, it's just a regular bar.“ The dairk haired boy rolled his eyes. He didn't like interacting with drunk people. Especially not, if he wasn't drunk himself.   
„Not sure yet.“ Before he closed the front door behind him he could hear Ian laughing.  
„Well, if you do decide to honor me with your presence don't bother changing out of those overalls.“ Mickey didn't reply. Mostly because he was confused. Never ever had he been so unsure if somebody was gay or just fucking with him. There was something about Ian that made him unsure about everything and he didn't like that at all.  
Work was boring. He hated doing paperwork but that was just part of the job so he went in grabbed a cup of coffee and started to work off the files that were waiting for him by his desk. From time to time he would catch his thoughts drifting off to red hair and dimples and by the time he had finished all of the desk work he had analyzed everything he knew about his new neighbor and come to the conclusion that he must have been gay.   
May it was just wishful thinking but he was pretty sure about his analysis.   
„What's with you today? You seem distracted.“ Randy, one of his colleagues sat down next to him while he was outside having a smoke. He was a big guy with a long, bushy beard and even bushier eyebrows. He was what people would call a gentle giant.   
„Nothing. I'm not distracted, what the fuck are you talking about?“ He shrugged and lit up his cigarette.  
„Alright, then. You seem dreamy. There a girl on your mind?“ Randy was married so he was living for the stories his co-workers told him about their women adventures. Mickey couldn't help but laugh.  
„I can assure you there is no girl on my mind.“ He had grown rather comfortable with him being gay but he still didn't like to tell people. It wasn't because he was a ashamed of who he was or some shit, it was just easier. Especially at his work place that was always bursting with other dudes he had decided not to complicate things by announcing that he was gay. In fact, the only people that knew were Mandy and Al. And the crazy old man only knew because he'd let himself into Mickey apartment one morning to grab one of his beers only to find a naked guy sleeping on the bed.   
And since the phone call Ian surely knew, too.   
They didn't talk after that and just sat there and smoked until their boss called them back inside to help a customer out. Mickey liked Randy because he didn't always feel the need to make small talk and the fact that he was okay with him never really talking much.   
Work went by quickly after that. He did what he was asked to do without any problems and the next time he looked up to the big clock that was hanging in the garage it was 6 pm. He grabbed his stuff, got his money from the boss and headed home. When he came home he lit a cigarette and went to grab a beer from the fridge. He was tired from all the heavy lifting and manual labour he had done that day so he poured himself a glass of whiskey as a reward for today. When he sat down at the table he noticed a little note pinned to the fridge.  
He didn't notice the handwriting so it couldn't have been something Mandy had left behind and he hadn't seen until now. So he got up again and grabbed the small piece of paper.  
It was Ians phone number. The redhead had ripped off the corner of one of Mickeys magazines and scribbled his digits along with his name onto it. He took another sip of his beer then turned the paper around to see if anything was written on the backside.  
„Text me if you want to know the address.“  
He grabbed his phone from his pocket and typed Ians number into it. When he'd saved the contact he went and sent him a text.

Mickey (6:23pm):  
„You ever rip up one of my magazines again I'll fuck you up!“

He went and took a shower to wash the oil and dirt off of his body and when he came back there was a message already waiting for him.

Ian (6:42pm):  
„You are such a grumpy old man. Halsted St in Boystown. When are you coming by?“ 

Mickey (6:58pm):   
„Already told you I'm not sure if I am. The fuck are you doing in boystown anyways? Thought you worked in a bar?“

Ian (6:59pm):  
„Just come, grumpy.“

Mickey rolled his eyes. He didn't like texting and he didn't like not knowing what Ians deal was because while the flirting and the signals he sent were quite clear he still didn't know if his new neighbor was even gay and he liked to be 100 percent sure to avoid awkward situations and missunderstandings.   
After he'd gotten dressed he ate two of the hotdogs he'd originally bought for dinner on saturday and went back to his bedroom. He didn't have any plans for the evening and was fresh out of beer so it kind of made sense to head to the bar Ian was working at. Plus he could surely get some free drinks which was always since he didn't have a lot of money these days. What he had earned today he had to save to pay for heat and rent.   
It was too early to go to a bar but after the second time he caught himself changing his shirt and thinking about if Ian would like it on him he cursed put on a coat and went outside to head to the El.   
What the fuck was wrong with him? He'd even put on the cologne that Ian had told him he liked the other day. He didn't do stupid shit like that to impress a guy. Mickey hated that Ian made him feel this nervous and giddy at the same time but still he got on the train to got to boystown because he didn't have any beer at home and nothing to do all night. It was only logical and had nothing to do with Ian waiting there for him. At least so he told himself.  
It was weird how diferent the world was when you went to boystown. He'd been there a few times before but it still took some getting used to when suddenly everyone was looking at you like a piece of meat.  
Mickey was walking down Halsted street looking for the bar Ian had described while smoking a cigarette when a car stopped next to him on the street.   
„Hey big guy, why don't you get in and we'll go for a little drive.“ The dude in the front seat driving the car was an old grey haired grandpa with saggy cheeks and bushy eyebrows.  
„Fuck off.“ Mickey breathed deeply and kept on walking while trying not to curse any more at the old man but he wasn't about to give up. He kept driving next to him invinting him inside of his car until Mickey couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to the window of the now stopped car and leaned inside of the window on the drivers side. He could see the jubilant look in the old mans face fade away as he grabbed him by the neck and hit his head against the steering wheel.   
„Drive the fuck away, you hear me? You ever talk to me again, I'll break your fucking neck.“ He let go of the guy and kept on walking while he could hear him drive away with screeching tires.   
It was about 8:30 when he finally found the „Fairytale“ and after waiting in a line for another 30 minutes he was finally let into the bar. Except it wasn't a bar at all. After paying fucking 5 dollars just to hang his coat somewhere he went inside and found himself in what could only be descriped as a gay strip club. This really wasn't what Mickey was in the mood for. The music was so loud he couldn't hear anything else and with one look he could already see 4 diferent bars around the giant dancefloor where boys in booty shorts where dancing on platforms. How the fuck was he suppossed to find Ian here? After standing in the entrance for a couple of minutes he just decided to text him.

Mickey (10:03pm):  
„This ain't no bar. You work at a strip club?!“

It only took Ian a minute to text back which made Mickey think that maybe he had waited for a text from him but he quickly swiped that thought out of his head. 

Ian (10:04pm):  
„I knew you couldn't stay away from me. Come to the par opposite of the entrance if you want to see me.“

Mickey rolled his eyes again and made his way across the dancefloor to the bar Ian had described.   
Even for a Monday night the club was packed and while pushing his way through the crowd Mickey found himself being groped and touched from every dude that laid eyes on him. He had to resist punching someone a couple of times because he knew it would get him thrown out immediately.   
„Think I just got raped out there.“ Mickey said when he finally reached the bar and sat down at one of the free bar stools. Ian was standing with his back to him mixing a drink but he turned around quickly when he heard the dark haired boys voice.  
„Don't be dramatic. You loved it.“ He placed the drink he'd just made in front of some dude across the bar then returned to Mickey.   
„Let me guess, Whiskey for the tough guy with the fuck you attitude and the prison tattoos?“ He laughed when he saw Mickeys face and placed a glass of whiskey in front of him.   
„So when you said you worked in a bar you kindof left out the gay dance club part, huh?“ Mickey took a sip of his drink and smirked at Ian.   
„Mick, the club is called fairytale. What'd you expect? A biker bar?“ He laughed and poured himself a drink.   
„It's a good job. Pays well and the tips are great. Plus there's plenty of hot guys here everynight.“ Mickey knew Ian wanted a reaction out of him for the hot guys comments but he wasn't nearly drunk enough to play games so he just decided to ignore it and carry on with the conversation.  
„Of course the tips are great. All you're wearing are fucking shorts.“ Ian raised his eyebrows and looked at him seductively.   
„You like what you see?“ Mickey emptied his drink and rolled his eyes.   
Truth was, he did! He really did.


	6. i'm not that easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night?

Ian was pretty busy working the bar but Mickey didn't mind. He just sat there, kept to himself and whenever Ian had a little time he would come over and talk to him. The more drinks Ian placed in front of Mickey the more relaxed he got and after his fifth glass of whiskey he finally started to enjoy himself. The light buzz of his beverage put a little smile on his face and the next time Ian stopped in front of him he had finally gained enough confidence to ask him the question that had been haunting him since the first time he saw Ian at his own front door.   
„So, I know you work at a gay club and shit but are you gay?“ He regretted asking as soon as the words left his lips but at the same time he was glad he finally got that question off of his chest. Ian was smiling and about to answer him when a 7 foot tall, black guy in a shirt that read 'security' leaned over the bar and reached for Ians arm.  
„Gallagher, it's midnight. Boss says it's your turn.“ And he nodded towards the dance floor. „I'll be right there.“ Ian said and the guys went away.   
„Well, seems like I have to leave you alone for a while. Are you gonna be okay, Mickey Milkovich?“ He was clearly mocking him but Mickey didn't mind. He liked Ian saying his name. He just raised his eyebrows and nodded. Before Ian left the bar he grabbed one of the other bartenders and pointed a finger at Mickey.   
„His drinks are on the house, alright?“ The Bartender nodded disinteressted and Ian disappeared through a door at the back of the bar.   
Mickey shook his head in disbelief. What was it about this kid that had him so starstruck? He was about to down his drink when a pair of muscular, freckled arms appeared left and right of him. He could feel someone leaning against his back and a mouth close to his right ear.   
„You better not leave here without me!“ Ian whispered. „Oh, and I still love that cologne on you.“ He lingered for a moment then disappeared into the crowd. Mickey took a deep breath. He had goosebumps all over his back and he could still feel Ians lips brushing against his ear.   
He was still lost in thoughts about short booty shorts and firery red hair, when the music at the club was turned down a little and some guy appeared on of the bigger platforms with a microfone. He greeted the guests and Mickey turned around on his bar stool scanning the crowd for Ian but he couldn't see him anywhere.  
„Let's all give a warm welcome to our favorite army boy.“ The crowd started to cheer while the announcer left the platform and the volume of the music became eardrum burstingly loud again. The next thing Mickey saw was Ian in some kind of army uniform appearing in a spotlight on the platform. He started dancing to the music, rolling his hips, giving the crowd provocative looks. It took Mickey a few minutes to understand that Ian was about to start stripping.   
Every once in a while he could see the ginger glaring at him so he leaned back against the bar ordered another drink and enjoyed the show.  
When the only thing left that Ian was wearing were his golden booty shorts he stepped down to a lower platform and the guys started coming up to him and putting dollar bills into his shorts.   
He didn't want to but Mickey could feel jelousy boiling up inside him. One thing was for sure. He did not like to share. He turned away from the spectacle and downed his drink. He desperately needed a smoke anyways so he got up and went to grab his coat. Outside he lit a cigarette and walked away from the entrance where guys were standing smoking, making out or just chatting. He knew how some people liked to get to know new people at smoke breaks and he didn't feel like talking to anyone so he just went around the corner where the neon lights didn't shine as bright and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. It had started snowing for the first time this year and Mickey felt every little snowflake falling down on his face and melting at the touch of his warm skin.   
„I thought I just like half an hour ago told you not to leave without me!“ Mickey opened his eyes and saw Ians sweaty, smiling face in front of him. He took the cigarette out of the older boys hand and took a drag.  
„Relax, sargent goldpants, I'm just having a smoke.“ He grabbed another cigarette from the pack and lit it.   
Ian laughed.   
„I take it you liked my show then?“ Mickey tried to play it cool.  
„Didn't really pay much attention to you stripping in front of some grandpas.“ He could see that Ian wasn't having any of his shit but he would have rather died than admitted that he had enjoyed what he'd just watched.   
„Okay grumpy, don't think I didn't see you staring all the way from up there.“   
Mickey shrugged.  
„Whatever.“ They smoked in silence for a while until he decided to have another go at asking Ian about his sexuality.  
„So, what about my question from earlier?“ Mickey didn't dare looking up at the other boys face so he just awkwardly stared at his tattoed knuckles and waited for a response.  
Suddenly he felt Ian taking his face in his hands and his body pressing him against the wall. The tall boy looked him in the eyes before hungrily pressing his lips against Mickeys. It took him a few seconds to overcome the surprise but then he recovered and kissed Ian back. It wasn't a very sweet or gentle kiss, instead it was passionate and sloppy because they both were drunk and Ian tasted like cheap liquor and cigarettes but it left Mickey light headed when Ian placed one more light peck on his lips before letting go of him.   
He smiled mischievously and bit his lip.  
„That answer your question?“ Since Mickey was a bit short on breath and words for that matter he just nodded trying not break out in a dopey smile.   
After a while of them just standing there Mickey started to get cold.  
„How much longer is your shift? You ready to go?“ Ian told him his shift was over and he was just gonna go inside to get his stuff so he kissed him again and went disappeared.  
Mickey wanted to protest. He usually didn't kiss anyone in public. Not even if they were in boystown. When Ian came back they started to walk down the street. When they left the clubs behind the streets were silent and all he could hear was Ians silent breathing next to him.   
„How'd you end up working in a strip club?“ Mickey asked when they were heading up the stairs to the El. Ian shrugged.  
„Don't know. Came there with my mom once and they offered me a job. It's fun actually and we needed the money at home. You know how it is.“ Yes, Mickey knew how it was. Everybody who lived in the Southside knew how much one was willing to do just to get some more money so the city didn't cut the power or heat. It was incredible how easily one could swallow their pride when money was tight.   
„Yeah, I know.“ Ian looked at him and smiled. It was only a couple of stations until they had to get outside into the cold again. When they were only a couple of hundreds of meters away from the house Ian tried to grab Mickeys hand. He slapped it away.   
„The fuck?“ He regretted it as soon as he was done talking. Sometimes he couldn't help his own rudeness. He couldn't hold hands in the middle of the street and he'd always been particularly bad at expressing things like that.  
Ian didn't seem to mind though. He just laughed and put his hand back into the pockets of his winter coat.  
„Mickey Milkovich isn't into holding hands? Shoulda guessed.“ Mickey liked that Ian seemed fine with his unfriendlyness but he couldn't help but wonder how much of these rejections it would take until even Ian'd had enough. Mickey surppressed the thought because it made him feel like somebody'd just placed a giant weight on the top of his chest. They reached the house and Mickey clumsily held the door open for the taller boy. Ian smiled and took a bow.   
„Thank you so much, kind Sir.“ He said in a really bad english accent. Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed him inside the staircase.   
Ian walked up the stairs before him and he couldn't help but watch the redheads back while he was climbing up. Ian seemed to be in a silly mood again.  
„You know what they say, don't you?“ He continued the stupid accent.   
„No, what do they say?“ Mickey was out of breath but they had almost reached their floor.   
Ian stopped when they arrived .   
„Life's a climb, but the view is great.“ He slapped his own ass and turned around to Mickey giggling like a little girl.   
„I'm sorry. I had to!“ He was full on laughing now while Mickey unlocked the door to his apartment.   
He couldn't help but smile a little too.  
„Shut up. Come on, you're letting all the warm air out.“   
When they were inside they got rid of their coats and Ian sat down on the couch while Mickey got the bottle of whiskey from the kitchen table. Ian was shivering.  
„Fuck Chicago Winter. You got a blanket?“ Mickey went to the second bedroom and got Mandys cuddly blanket from the guest bed.   
„Don't stain it. It's Mandys.“ Ian grabbed the blanket and curled up in it. Mickey sat down next to him but kept a few inches of couch between them. Ian looked at him mockingly.   
„Do you have any other fears of contact I should know about?“ Mickey flipped him off and handed him the whiskey bottle. They sat there quietly for a while Ian drinking and Mickey nervously biting his lip because he didn't know what to say.   
„Let's watch a movie!“ Ian said when he passed the bottle back to Mickey. He shrugged.  
„Sure. Help yourself.“ And he pointed to the pile of DVDs next to the flatscreen Iggy had stolen for him as a housewarming present. Ian picked a movie put it in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. Only he didn't heave half as much space between them as Mickey had before.   
The movie started but he didn't pay attention to it. He was very aware of the fact that their thighs were touching and the air between them was loaded with sexual energy. At least for Mickey it was. But Ian didn't seem to notice any of that because he staid focussed on the film so the older boy lit up a cigarette and decided to watch the movie as well.   
Mickey woke up from a light punch to the side of his arm.   
„Wake up, Mickey. Movie's over.“ He opened his eyes and saw Ian hovering over him.   
„You look cute when you're asleep.“ He laughed. „Anyways, time for bed. Sun is almost rising.“  
Mickey got up and headed to the bedroom.   
„Aren't you coming?“ He asked when he noticed that Ian wasn't following him. Ian laughed.   
„Oh, I'm sorry as romantic as this invitation was I don't fuck on the first date. I'm not that easy.“ Mickey scoffed.   
„This wasn't a date. I don't do dates.“ Ian laughed.   
„Well, in that case my answer is an even clearer no. Goodnight Mickey Milkovich.“ And he cuddled up in Mandys blanket and lay down on the couch. Mickey couldn't help but thinkt that Ian knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing this to tease him because he didn't seem like a guy with rules or high morals when it came to sex and stuff like that. But he wasn't sure.. It frustrated him how he just couldn't read that boy.   
„Why the fuck did you come inside with me then, huh?“ He wasn't mad or offended by Ians denial, just very, very curious. There was that mischievous smile again.  
„I told you yesterday. My heater isn't working.“


	7. no way

When Mickey woke up the next day could feel his head pounding even while still laying in bed. Without opening his eyes he reached for the pack of cigarettes on the chair next to his bed that was serving as a nightstand until he could afford a real one and fumbled for the lighter in his jeans.   
He'd been so tired the night before that he hadn't bothered taking it off before going to bed.   
It took him a little while until he remembered that Ian was crashing on his couch but when he did he instantly felt, there was no denying it, happy.   
Ignoring his aching brain he got up, started brewing coffee and peaked into his small living room. The couch was empty. Mickey could feel his face fall but there was still a possibilty that Ian had just gone to the bathroom but when he went and checked he found the door open and the room empty.   
Since he wasn't gonna go over to the redheads apartment just to ask him why he left without saying anything he decided to clean the chaos the both of them had left behind in the living room. There were couch cushions and cigarette buts on the floor and the half empty whiskey bottle had fallen over and was dripping on the carpet. Mandys blanket was gone.  
While picking up the trash from the floor he sarcastically mumbled to himself imitating a fictional conversation between him and Ian.   
„Oh, good morning, Mickey. Thank you for letting me crash at your place and drink all your booze. Also I'm gonna use your apartment for the next week. Also, I'm a fucking tease. See you next time I have to take a leak. - No problem, Ian. It's my pleasure to clean up after your skinny ass. - By the way, I stole your sisters favorite blanket. I didn't ask if I could borrow it because I'm a fucking asswipe.“   
He went on and on, rambling angrily when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.  
„Morning.“ Ian laughed. He was standing in the door frame of the guest bedroom wearing only his boxers.   
„What the fuck?“ Mickey jumped. „Where'd you come from?“ He could feel his cheeks turning bright red and turned around to continue cleaning so Ian wouldn't see his embarassment. There was still a chance that he hadn't heard the exact words he was saying.  
„Your couch is fucking uncomfortable so I got up and found your gigant ass guest bed. You could've told me that there's another bed, you know?“ He was still giggling over Mickey's involuntary little show.   
Mickey picked up the trashbag he'd been filling up and went to the kitchen. He could hear Ian following him.  
„That's Mandys. You could've slept in my bed. You declined the invite. That's what you get.“ He poured coffee into his favorite mug and lit up another cigarette, sitting down at the kitchen table.   
Ian laughed, grabbed another mug and sat down opposite to the older boy.  
„I would hardly call that an invite.“ He snatched the cigarette out of Mickey mouth and took a drag.   
„Ey, why don't you get your own fucking smokes, huh? Shit's expensive, you know?“ Ian didn't even bother responding. He just took another drag and put the cigarette back into Mickeys mouth. He couldn't help but wonder if Ian's hand brushing his cheek was intentional or just accidental. He just couldn't tell with that boy.  
„Relax.“ They were silent for a while each dwelling on their own thought until Ian banged one of his hands on the table.  
„I have an idea.“ His eyes lit up and he seemed very excited all of a sudden. Mickey would have found it cute if he didn't have a bad hangover.   
„Can you turn it down a notch, man? I'm too hungover for this shit.“ He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes.   
„Jesus, and I always thought the Milkoviches were immune to the impact of alcohol. Another rumour shattered.“ Ian chuckled and Mickey could hear him going to the fridge. He looked up when he heard something being placed in front of him.   
„Drink! Probably the only thing Frank's ever taught me. It's a raw egg with tabasco and black pepper. Works everytime.“ Mickey rolled his eyes.  
„You think I don't know this? I showed fucking Frank how to make this.“ But he grabbed the glas in front of him anyway and downed the whole thing in one go.   
He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to keep the disgusting liquid down, then looked up to Ian who was just getting his second cup of coffee.  
„So, what were you talking about?“ Ian shrugged.   
„Ah, nothing important. We can talk about it some other time. I'm gonna go for a run now. Wanna join?“ Mickey frowned at him.  
„No I don't wanna fucking go running right now. I just told you I'm hungover.“ He got up and placed his mug in the sink.   
„Okay, okay. Go take a shower. That always makes me feel better.“ He paused for a second.   
„Leave some warm water for me though.“ He laughed and went out the door. A couple of seconds later he peaked his head back through the door.  
„Oh, I almost forgot. Um what was it: Good morning, Mickey. Thank you for letting me crash at your place and drink all your booze. Also I'm gonna use your apartment for the next week. Also, I'm a fucking tease. See you next time I have to take a leak. Okay, that was all.“ Of course he had heard him. Why would his luck start now, all of a sudden? Ian lingered a moment to savour Mickeys embarassment then he left and closed the door behind him. „You're a fucking walnut.“ Mickey mumbled when he was sure Ian wasn't around anymore.

 

When he'd finshed washing their dishes Mickey decided to take Ians advice and hop in the shower. He stood there for a while just enjoying the warmth of the water raining on his head the he remembered Ians request to not use up all the hot water so he tried to hurry up. But his thoughts kept going back to muscular, freckled shoulders, gold shorts and dimples so he decided to screw it and stay in the shower a little while longer.

When Ian got back from his run Mickey was in his bedroom laying on the bed. He was feeling a lot better than he had this morning but he still decided to just chill for a day. He didn't have to work until the next day so his plan for the rest of the day was just to catch up on some sleep.   
„Honey, I'm home!“ Ian fluted. „Where are you?“ He didn't want to participate in the redheads goofiness so he just caughed awkwardly to let the other boy know where he was. He knew he was being kind of a dick. It wasn't that he didn't like to be or couldn't be silly or fun it just hadn't been very much appreciated in the Milkovich house so over time he'd gotten used to never really act that way.  
„Still with the grumpiness, man?“ Ian appeared in the door. His longsleeved dark-blue shirt was soaked in sweat and he was holding a bag of Taco Bell.  
„I brought lunch. Hangover food. Extra greasy.“ He made a couple of steps across the room and sat down on the bed next to him. Mickey sat up and rubbed his sore eyes. Ian handed him his food and he instantly pitched into it.  
„No thank you?“ Ian was looking at him devouring his taco with an amused grin on his face.   
„Yeah, thank you for sweating all over my sheets. Now I gotta change them.“ Ian shrugged.  
„Cry me a river.“ He leaned against the headbord and started eating. They sat there quietly for a while. When they were finished Mickey took two cigarettes out of the pack, lit them and passed one to Ian.   
„So about my idea from this morning.“ Ian turned to face Mickey and his face was glowing with excitement.   
„You know how you always say that you don't have any money? And I don't have any money either. So what I thought we should do-“ Mickey raised his eyebrows. They hadn't even known each other a week and Ian was talking about what 'they' should do.   
„is move in together. I can take the guest room and we'll split the rent and it'll be so much cheaper for both of us.“ Mickey instantly shook his head.  
„No fucking way.“ Ians face fell. „No fucking way. I need my own space. And I'm not even that broke.“ Ian seemed a little hurt for a moment but then he put on a smile and got up from the bed.  
„Whatever. Just an idea. I'm gonna go take a shower now.“ He put his cigarette in the ashtrey on the nightstand and left the room.  
„We can still bang, though. My offer stands.“ Mickey raised his eyebrows and smiled intivintingly. Ian turned around and rolled his eyes.  
„Yeah. Unless you take me on a date, my refusal stands, too.“


	8. getting laid (off)

Mickey staid in bed that whole day sleeping, smoking and reading magazines but when it started to get dark outside he couldn't ignore his growling stomach anymore so he got up and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He hadn't gone shopping since saturday so he knew there wouldn't be anything great but he believed there were still some leftover hotdogs from the other night.   
After heating up the weiners he put them into the dry buns and sat down in front of the TV. When Mickey was just about to take the first bite, his phone rang.  
„What?“ He barked grumpily while staring longingly at the food in his hands.  
„Good to hear from you, too, boy.“ Mickey put the dog back on his plate and leaned back on the couch. When had it ever meant something positive when his boss called unanounced?   
„Sam, hey. What'd you want?“ There was a short silence then he heard a sigh.   
„Listen, boy. Can you come to the garage early tomorrow? We've got a shit ton of work to do and Ethan just called in sick for the day.“ Mickey sighed with relief.   
He had expected something way worse than just having to work a couple more hours.  
„Sure, man. I'll see you at the garage tomorrow.“ Sam told him the exact time he wanted him to be there, then hung up the phone.   
When Mickey had finished eating he washed his dishes, took off his shirt and sweatpants and went to bed.   
He was laying there, a cigarette tangling from his lips when he heard someone coming into the apartment. He could see Ian coming into the kitchen. Normally he closed his bedroom door before he went to sleep, an old habit he'd picked up while living with an abusive, drunk of a father, but today he must have forgotten to close it, or at least, that's what Mickey tried to tell himself.  
Ian was making some kind of food and he wasn't sure why he hadn't said anything since he'd clearly seen Mickey through the open door so, for the second time that day, Mickey just caughed awkwardly to make himself felt.   
But his neighbor still didn't seem to take a note of him.   
Since it was only 8 pm and Mickey wasn't gonna be able to go to sleep any time soon anyways he put his sweatpants back on and went to the kitchen. 

„What you making?“ Mickey asked as he sat down on the kitchen counter. Ian looked up from chopping peppers, an indifferent look on his freckled face.  
„Just a salad.“   
Mickey frowned at the rejective tone in his voice. He stayed silent for a while, then realized Ian wouldn't say anything else.  
„Okay. Are you working tonight?“ The redhead shook his head and poured the peppers into a large bowl of salad.   
Mickey took another drag of his cigarette, then tried to hand it over to Ian. He just raised his eyebrows at the gesture, took his salad and sat down at the kitchen table.  
„The fuck is up with you?“ Mickey was getting frustrated. Usually, he was always in control of the situations he was in. Knew what to say and how to act and how the other person was feeling but with Ian he didn't sense anything. He could never tell what mood he was in or what set him up to be in that mood.   
Ian looked up and for the first time that evening really looked into his eyes.   
„Why do you care?“ Mickey was startled.   
„I don't care. I'm trying to be fucking nice here. Jesus.“ He hopped down from the counter and headed back to his bedroom.   
„I'm just trying not to invade your space, you know.“ Mickey turned around and looked at him quizzically.  
„Since you need so much fucking space?!“ Ian shrugged and started eating.  
For a second there, Mickey was actually speechless.  
„That's what this is about? You're mad because I don't wanna like get married and move in together right now?“   
Mickey knew it was a low blow before he was finished talking. Ian just got up, grabbed his food and went out the door.  
„Why the fuck are you acting like a girl?“ His answer was the sound of the door slamming shut.   
What the fuck was he so angry about? They hadn't even known each other a week. Sure, it didn't feel like it but that didn't change the facts.  
Mickey tried to go to bed but he couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see Ians face and the repulse masking disappointment on his face when he had looked at him. 

When his alarm went off at 4:30 am he was knackered. He had barely gotten any sleep and he looked like hell. His second cup of coffee made him feel a little better but when he got to the garage at 5 am he still didn't feel even remotely awake. 

Sam was sitting behind his desk reading through some files when Mickey entered the building.  
„Ah, morning, Kid. You don't look so good. Everything alright?“ Mickey liked Sam. He would never admit it but he loved that Sam seemed to care about him.   
„No, everything's fine. Just didn't sleep very well.“ Sam laughed.   
„Somebody had some coompany last night.“ Randy came stomping in through the front door.  
„No, Boss. There's no girl on his mind lately, we already established that on monday.“ Randy put some papers on Sams desk and left the little bureau.  
The boss burst out laughing.   
„Yeah, I'm quite sure there's no GIRL on his mind.“ Mickey froze.   
„What the fuck are you getting at?“   
Sam giggled.   
„You're not denying it? Ah, I knew it.“ Mickey was speechless.  
„Come on, boy. Like you've ever had a straight thought in that pale little head of yours. Don't worry, your secret is save with me. I got a pretty good gaydar.“   
The phone rang, so Sam put some files in Mickeys hands and gestured him to leave the room.   
Mickey was overwhelmed. He sure hadn't had enough sleep to deal with this shit right now.   
Still, he trusted Sam so he just looked through the papers in his hands and read his tasks for the day. 

It was 11 am and his shift would end at noon so Mickey was surprised when Sam called him into the office.  
„Please close the door behind you, boy.“   
All the laughter and happiness from before seemed washed away from his face. Mickey started biting his lips, something he always did when he got nervous.   
„Listen, that person on the phone this morning, that was my sister Kalie. Her son just lost his job and he needs a new one since he's got a baby mama with a baby on the way.“   
He was looking at Mickey with an apologetic look on his face.  
„Problem is, I can't hire someone else and keep all of you working here. Our budget is already strained. So I gotta let someone go to make room for my nephew. You know, I don't wanna do this, but you've been here the shortest amount of time. I gotta let you go. Family first. I'm sorry.“ It was sincere but it didn't help Mickey at all.   
„Fuck. Well, it is what it is, I guess.“ He didn't know what else to say.  
Sam apologized a couple of more times and handed him his last paycheck but Mickey didn't really listen anymore.  
All he could think about was how he was gonna pay for everything now. Jobs were rare these days in Chicago, especially without any kind of graduation and it had taken him a long time to stop dealing and stealing and to find a regular job. He murmured some kind of farewell to Sam and left the garage to head back to his apartment.   
The closer he got to his home the angrier he got. How was it that within hours everything went from pretty good to complete shit?  
He stopped by the store to buy a bottle of vodka, then arrived at the house. When he was unlocking his apartment door he heard Ians door open. He turned around and saw a man, Mickey estimated he was in his late forties, judging by the grey hair and the fancy suit grabbing Ian and kissing him passionately.   
„Thanks for the great fuck. Call me!“ He purred into the redheads ear and headed down the stairs.   
„Calm down!“ The old man laughed and blew him another kiss. Ian rolled his eyes and turned to face Mickey.   
„You're home already?“ He looked slightly embarassed. Mickey didn't care. All he could feel was that burning jealousy inside his stomach that he'd experienced when he'd first watched Ian dance at the club. His anger was building up.   
„Guessing he took you on a real nice date first, huh?“   
He couldn't think straight. This whole situation together with getting fucking fired was too much for him to handle. He stepped into the apartment, not even paying attention to Ians reaction, opened the bottle of vodka and started drinking. He could feel every inch of his body aching.   
He threw his code somehwere on the ground, had some more vodka and headed for the guest bedroom where his punchbag was hanged in the corner. All he could feel right now was the need to hit something.   
He put the half emptied bottle down and started boxing the sandsack.   
Why did he get fired when he was the hardest worker out of all of the employees at the garage?   
And why would Ian say all this shit about not fucking on the first date and then fuck some grandpa he'd picked up at the fairytale after work?   
Why had he thrown such a fit the night before and was now acting like nothing ever happened?   
But above everything else – why did Mickey care so much?   
Why couldn't he stop thinking about hitting the guy that had kissed Ian?   
Why couldn't he stop asking himself why Ian would rather fuck some gross, old dude when he'd offered to sleep with him multiple times?  
Why did he even care?  
He was in a rage and he didn't even stop when he noticed his knuckles starting to split open because he hadn't bothered using the boxing gloves.  
He hit until he couldn't anymore. And he sat down on the floor leaning onto the bed, sweat dripping from his body, his fists pulsating, covered in blood.   
Mickey closed his eyes, slowly getting clear-headed again. But he didn't want to, so he grabbed the vodka bottle and kept drinking.   
He should've just stayed in bed this morning.


	9. orange juice

„What the fuck?“   
Mickey could hear steps coming his way and stopping right in front of him. Ian kneeled down and cupped his face with hands.  
„Hey, Mickey, can you hear me? Shit, open your eyes!“ But Mickey couldn't. He was too tired to even lift a finger.  
„Shit, did you drink the whole bottle? Is that blood on your hands?“ Ians voice sounded higher than it usually was and if Mickey hadn't been so fucking tired he would've made fun of him for sounding like a girl.   
„Come on, man. Open your eyes!“ Ian was shaking him so he tried to open his eyes. Tried to tell him to stop with the shaking. That his head was pounding enough as it was. But he couldn't. It was like tiny weights were holding his eyelids down and no matter how hard he tried to shake them, he couldn't.  
„Okay, that's it.“ The shaking stopped and Mickey finally managed to jump awake when he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek.  
„Did you just slap me?“ He was slurring but apparently that was enough for Ian because he could hear his his relieved exhale and suddenly he felt two arms around him.   
„Thank god you're awake. What the fuck happened?“ Mickey slowly opened his eyes and looked into beautiful, worried, green eyes.   
It was hard work, keeping his eyes open.   
„Tell you later. Now I wanna sleep.“ Ian shook his head.  
„Hell, no. That's the worst thing you can do right now.“ He grabbed Mickey underneath his arms and pulled him up into a standing position.   
„Stay with me, now, alright?“ He wasn't sounding as worried as before. He was talking mechanically, like he'd said the same words hundreds of times before. Like he'd been in this same situations hundreds of times before.  
Mickey remembered thinking how easy it was for Ian to pick him up before the weights on his eyes returned and he drifted back to sleep.

The next time Mickey awoke, he was in his bathtub. His mind was a lot clearer and he had no trouble keeping his eyes open this time. But he was still tired, just in a different way than before.  
Ian was sitting on the bathroom floor on the white tiles, one hand at the back of his neck holding his head upright, the other one holding the showerhead.   
„That some sort of kink you got? Bathing unconscious people?“   
Mickey chuckled at Ian rolling his eyes.   
„Yeah, you know I just love cleaning up vomit and blood. It's just like old times at home with Frank.“   
Mickey tried but he couldn't remember puking in the last couple of hours. He could hardly remember anything.  
„What the fuck happened?“   
Ian scoffed.   
„How about you tell me? I came to your apartment and you were passed out on the floor. When I tried to move you you puked on me and passed out again. Thanks by the way. You owe me a shirt.“ Mickey looked down, embarassed, trying to avoid Ians eyes.  
„Can we save the rant for later? My head hurts.“   
Ians face softened and he nodded.   
„Yeah, sorry. Later then.“ He grabbed a sponge from the side of the bathtub and grabbed one of Mickeys hands.   
„Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?“   
Mickey rolled his eyes but nodded. Ian taking care of him was degrading. A Milkovich doesn't know pain, that's what his father always said. But mostly, it just felt nice.   
Carefully, Ian started cleaning the blood off of his scratched up fingers. His hands felt warm and soft and Mickey was almost embarassed when the redhead to touched his scarred, coarse fingers with the screwed up, home-made tattoes and the blisters from working long hours at the garage.  
„It's not even that bad. It was just a lot of blood. You won't need stitches or anything.“ Ian said, his voice low and sweet.   
„When'd you become a nurse?“ Mickey asked while Ian went over to scrubbing his bare chest.   
„Didn't. Just learned a few things by watching V, my neighbor. Also having three younger siblings helps.“   
Mickey nodded, distracted by Ians other hand still holding his.   
„How are you feeling? Better?“   
He nodded again, not knowing what else to say. If he'd been a little more awake and if his head hadn't felt like someone was beating on it with a sledge hammer, he might have felt embarassed but for some reason he didn't really feel like that with Ian.   
He was just glad he was here with him.   
Suddenly, another thought popped into his pounding head.  
„Wait, am I naked?“ Ian chuckled and Mickey couldn't help but smile at the sound.  
„You wish. You're still wearing your boxers.“ He cocked his head.  
„Weird, I would've thought you were more of a briefs kinda guy. Guess I was wrong.“ Mickey laughed.   
„That what you spend your time thinking about? What underwear I'm wearing?“ He raised his eyebrows playfully.   
„You'll never know. Come on let's get you out of the tub.“   
Mickey tried to stand up by himself but couldn't find the strength to do so, so Ian put his arm around his waist and guided him all the way to his bedroom. Mickey sat down on the mattress while Ian was going through a pile of clothes on the floor.  
„I'm gonna go get you some water and an aspirin. Put these on, while I'm gone.“ And he placed a fresh t-shirt and some sweatpants on his lap.   
Mickey did what he was told. He was shivering with cold so he didn't really care that he usually didn't take orders from anyone.   
When Ian returned, he'd managed to get the sweatpants on and the shirt over his head but he was still struggling to find the right holes to put his arms through.   
Ian laughed, amused by the sight he was presented with.  
„Need some help, maybe?“ Without waiting for an answer he went over to assist him.   
„Okay, now drink the water, swallow the pill and lie down.“ He did as he was told and Ian sat down next to him. He tucked him in and stroked his forehead.  
„How's your head?“ Mickey was about to fall asleep.   
„Horrible.“ He mumbeld into the blanket.   
„Sleep, it's gonna be better when you wake up. I'm gonna go to bed now as well, since I haven't had any chance to sleep since I came home from work. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check if you're still breathing, alright?“  
Mickey reached for his hand that was resting next to him on the bed.  
„Don't go. Just sleep here, alright?“ He paused. „If you want to.“  
Ian smiled happily. „Move over, then.“   
And he lifted the covers and moved close to Mickey, putting his arms around his waist.  
They stayed silent for a while, breathing consistently but they were both awake.   
„Ian?“ Mickey whispered calmly, not wanting to ruin the moment. He felt the redhead squeezing the hand he'd been holding in response.  
„Yeah?“ His breath was hot on Mickeys neck, sending shivers down his spine.   
„Thank you.“ I  
an nuzzeld his head into the crook of his neck.   
„Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?“   
Mickey nodded, pulled Ians arm closer around him and soon after drifted to sleep. 

He woke up a couple of hours later from the sunlight shining right into his face. He decided to enjoy Ians embrace a little longer until he couldn't ignore his full bladder anymore.  
Careful not to wake the redhead behind him, he crawled out of bed and tiptoed out of his bedroom. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and put on shoes and a coat to go and buy some breakfast.   
It was a sunny day late in november, unusually warm for this time of the year. Mickey lit up a cigarette and started walking to the nearest store.   
He bought eggs, bacon, a pancake mix and orange juice for breakfast and went to head back home.  
On his way he crossed a cheap looking clothing store so he went in, made a purchase and hurried to get back to the apartment before Ian woke up.  
Catiously, he opened the door and placed his errands on the counter. He peeked into the bedroom and saw Ian, still asleep on the bed. Mickey fought the urge to crawl back into his arms to sleep for a couple of more hours and slowly closed the door.   
After half an hour of cooking, breakfast was served so he set the table and went to the bedroom to wake up the sleeping beauty.   
„Ey, Gallagher, get up! Breakfast is ready.“ He shouted when he opened the door. Ian mumbled something and put the blanket over his head. Mickey laughed.  
„Come on, get up. Banana pancakes, bacon, orange juice, all that shit.“ He went to the bed and pulled the covers down. Ian was smiling, looking at him sleepy-eyed.   
„Noo, I need more sleep.“   
He grabbed Mickey and dragged him back onto the bed.   
„Mhm, sleep.“ Ian buried his head in Mickeys chest and locked his arms around him. The smaller boy tried to shove him off.  
„Come on. I made actual breakfast for you. There's coffee, too. Get your ass out of bed and to the kitchen.“ Ian sighed frustrated.   
„Alright, fine!“ He sighed again then let go of Mickey and followed him into the kitchen.  
„I even bought you the shirt I owe you from yesterday!“


	10. movies

They were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table stuffing their faces with breakfast foods even though it was dinnertime. Every once in a while Ian would look up and watch Mickey eating, giggling at the older boy rolling his eyes after noticing his glances.  
They didn't really talk much, just enjoying being there together, until they finished eating. Mickey lit up two cigarettes and handed one to Ian.  
„So“, the redhead said after taking a drag.  
„You ready to talk about yesterday?“ Mickey rolled his eyes again.  
„Why you tryin to ruin this right now?“ He shifted on his chair, unhappy with what was about to happen.  
„Come on, Mick. You gotta tell me what made you drink an entire bottle of vodka in like 15 minutes.“ He tried to meet Mickeys eyes but he was examinating the band aids on his knuckles. He sighed, then looked up.  
„Got fired yesterday.“ Ians face got soft and he reached over trying to hold one of Mickeys hands but he pulled them out of Ians reach.  
„Why?“ Mickey got up and started clearing the table.  
„Family thing. A nephew needed a place to work so he told me I had to go.“ Now that he was talking about it again, he felt the anger and worries coming back, that he'd successfully suppressed all morning. He leaned on the counter and poured himself another cup of coffee. It was almost 8 pm and he knew his sleeping schedule was gonna be messed up the next couple of days, but he didn't care. He just needed to do something with his hands.  
Ian was looking at him with a mixture of curiousity and fondness.  
„So“ he talked carefully as if we wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or not.  
„Was there anything else or is that all?“ This time it was him who didn't dare to look Mickey in the eyes. He scoffed.  
„Getting fired isn't enough? What the fuck are you implying?“ He tried to act clueless but he had a notion as to what was going through Ians mind. The redhead sighed.  
„Nothing. I was just asking.“ Mickey felt himself getting angry.  
„What, you think I saw you and fucking rich guy and went to eat hagen-daasz and watch the fucking notebook to make the pain go away? Like I give shit what you do in your free time?“  
Ian got up.  
„Thanks for breakfast.“ He walked out of the kitchen but Mickey stayed where we was. Torn between ignoring the younger boy and running after him, trying to make him stay a little while longer.  
„Ay, Ian!“ He jogged into the living room and stopped a few feet away from the redhead.  
„Sorry, alright? I didn't mean-“ He stopped, not knowing what else to say.  
„You know, I don't care if you tell me or not, but don't treat me like I'm some asshole when I just spend all morning taking care of your drunk ass!“  
Mickey bit his lip. If anybody else talked to him that way, he would tell them to fuck off, but with Ian it was diferent.  
„Like i said, I'm sorry. Jesus.“ Ian rolled his eyes but he was already starting to forgive Mickey.  
„Come on, firecrotch. Let's watch a movie or something.“  
He gently pushed Ian away from the entrance and closed the door. Ian shook his head.  
„Naw, man. I gotta take a shower.“ Mickey walked up to him, their faces only a few inches apart. He demonstratively breathed in, then took a few steps back.  
„Yeah, you definitely do. You reek.“ But he didn't. Ian smelled great. Like smoke, cologne and breakfast. Three of Mickey's favorite things.  
Ian grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.  
„Please!“, he huffed confidently.  
„I don't stink and if I do it's probably your puke you're smelling. Also you didn't seem to mind when we were in bed together and now-“ he pressed a peck onto Mickeys neck.  
„-I'm gonna go take a shower and you can't come.“ He walked backwards towards the bathroom, removing his shirt and throwing it into Mickeys face.  
When he was gone, Mickey removed the shirt that was now lying on top of him and shook his head, amused by Ians suddenly playful mood.  
He went to his bedroom to change his clothes. Since it was already 9 pm he just picked fresh sweatpants and a blue tanktop, something comfortable for sitting on the couch. Lastly, he put on the cologne Ian liked and sat down on the sofa.  
He was smoking a cigarette, flipping through a magazine when Ian came out of the shower. He was wearing only a tiny towel around his waist and he was looking at Mickey with a grin.  
„Think you're out of hot water. Sorry.“ He wasn't sorry. Mickey scoffed.  
„No kidding, you take a long fucking time to shower.“ Ian just laughed and went across the hall to get some clothes, not before „accidentally“ almost losing the towel and giving Mickey a sneak peek of his butt.  
He rolled his eyes. What a fucking tease. But two could play that game.  
He ran back into the bedroom and sprayed a little more cologne, then sat back down on the couch as if nothing ever happened.  
When Ian returned, he picked a movie and sat down at the other side of the couch, putting his feet on the little table in front of them. They talked a little about everything and nothing then conentrated on what was happening on the screen.  
Or at least, Mickey was. Next to him he could hear Ian breathing in multiple times. Out of the corner of his eye he saw him staring at him, then Ian moved a little closer to Mickey.  
If he was trying to be suddle, he was failing miserably.  
Mickey kept his eyes focussed on the television to not give the readhead next to him the impression that he was noticing him, while Ian kept scooting closer leaning towards him.  
When their thighs were touching and Ians head was almost laying on his shoulder, Mickey turned his head.  
„Hey Ian?“ The redhead stopped in his motion and looked at him with wide eyes.  
„Whatcha doing there?“ Ian sat back up, startled.  
„Uh, nothing. I just um, no, nothing.“ Mickey couldn't contain his laughter.  
„Come on, you can tell me.“ Ian looked down at his hands, embarassed. He mumbled something Mickey couldn't understand.  
„What was that? Gotta speak up.“ Ian harrumphed.  
„You smell really good!“ His freckled cheeks were turning red and Mickey couldn't help but reach forward to stroke one of them.  
He wanted to continue playing hard to get but he couldn't resist this new version of Ian that he'd never experienced before, all shy and sheepish. He liked this Ian even better than the cocky, flirty one he'd been for the past week.  
He pulled him into his arms and Ian laid his head on his chest, stroking the arm Mickey had put around him.  
Mickey'd never experienced anything close to what they were doing.  
This was whole other level of intimacy he'd never known existed.  
Sure he had watched TV with Mandy before and maybe put an arm around her when she fell asleep on his shoulder but this was different. It felt closer and Mickey liked it.  
It was a nice alternation from being alone all the time.  
And what made the whole thing even better was that Ian seemed to feel the same way he did about the situation.  
The redhead was watching the screen, a big, happy smile on his face, his dimples as deepand cute as ever.  
When the movie was over they didn't move. They sat there enjoying each others company silently until Ian aprubtly jumped up and turned around to face Mickey.  
„How did I not think of that? There's a job available at the club that would be perfect for you!“ Mickey laughed.  
„Yeah, right. Listen, I know you somehow love this whole dancing in your underwear in front of strangers, but it's not for me, okay?“ Ian rolled his eyes and got two cigarettes from the pack that was lying on the table.  
„No, stupid, I mean as a bouncer. I can totally get you like a trial day to see if they like you.“ He was looking like an excited puppy.  
„You mean I would get paid to beat up some people that don't behave? I could do that.“ Ian snickered.  
„Well, you can't just beat up everyone, but if you're lucky some nights. Should I call them?“  
Mickey nodded.  
„Sure, why not?“ Ian hopped up and went to his apartment to get his phone. When he opened the door he suddenly stopped.  
„Who the fuck are you?“ Mickey jumped. The voice sounded painfully familiar.  
„You been living here with him? You a fucking faggot, too?“  
Mickey took the few steps to the front door and saw what he'd been dreading he would.  
Terry Milkovich. What was he doing here and how the fuck did he find him?


	11. cockroaches

It was ice cold outside and in the staircase and Terry was wearing a white tanktop with an unbuttoned button-down, torn up jeans and shoes that didn't match. His face was dirty and full of little cuts and scratches. His right eye was swollen shut and of a greenish, violet color, a disgusted and hateful look on his face.   
His speech was slurred and the whole hallway reeked of alcohol. One of his hands was clinging to the handrail, the other one holding a bottle of beer.  
It was a horrible sight and Ian had surprise and fear written all over his face, but Mickey knew this scenario like the back of his hand.   
It was like every evening back at the Southside. Only this time they weren't at the Southside and Terry wasn't even supposed to know where his apartment was.  
„So I give you a roof over your head, food on your plate and your own room, even though you're a fucking useless piece of shit and this is how you thank me?“ He pushed Ian out of the way and stumbled a few steps towards his son.   
„You run away, like the chicken shit you are.“ Before Mickey could even lift an arm to protect himself Terry had punched him in the face. Ian wanted to help but Terry just pushed him on the ground and his head hit the doorframe.   
„Don't you worry, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget.“ He started beating on Mickey, senseless and determined.   
Mickey was able to also hit him a few times, but Terry was a lot heavier and about a foot bigger than him so his father dominated the fight.   
When he was beginning to see stars, the beating suddenly stopped and Terry was yanked backwards. As soon as he could see straight again, he managed to uphold himself on his elbows trying to find out where his father had gone.  
Ian was crawling towards him, his expression a little disoriented, but overall he seemed fine.   
Behind him, Al was pinning his father against Ians apartment door. He was shouting, fighting and threatening Mickey with every cuss word in the book but Al had a good grip on him so he was unable to move.   
With a few well placed punches Al sent Terry to the ground, bending from the pain.   
Mickey couldn't believe his own eyes. Never had he ever seen someone winning a fight against his father.   
Al kicked him once more, then headed over to Ian, who had made it to the middle of the hallway, to check if he was okay.   
„Are you alright, boy? You're looking a little cross-eyed!“ Ian put him off and pointed at Mickey.  
„I'm fine. See, if Micks alright. He's the one who got beaten.“ He sat back closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and regain his strength.   
Al did as he was told and entered the apartment where Mickey was lying in the doorframe, his face a bloody mess.   
„Jesus, is there a face underneath all that?“   
He grabbed Mickey, sat him up and shook him to see if he was awake.   
Mickey opened his already swelling eyes and they widened with fear when he saw what was happening behind Al.  
Terry had managed to bob up and was now heading back towards his son. He tried to raise an arm and warn his landlord, but he couldn't find the strength to do so.   
When Al finally realized what he was trying to gesture, it was too late.   
With a loud scream Terry was running towards the both of them. Mickey was preparing for the worst but before his father could get anywhere near them, Ian grabbed Terrys foot and pulled it towards him.   
The older Milkovich lost his balance and his face fell when he realized what was about to happen. For a few seconds he just hung midair, a surprised look on his face, then he fell, head forward, down the flight of stairs leading up to their floor.   
Before he could see what happened next, Mickey lost his consciousness.

The next time he awoke, he was lying in bed. The air around him smelled sterile but he could also smell Ians familiar scent, so he tried to turn his head towards him, but he couldn't.   
On his right, he heard somebody jump up and soon Ian' head appeared in his very limited field of vision.   
Much to his relieve, Ian looked fine. There were no scratches or shiners on his face and he was smiling at him, a soft, warm, Ian smile. Mickey's favorite.  
„Hi, finally you're awake. You've been asleep a couple of hours now.“ He grabbed Mickeys hand and used his thumb to paint small circles onto his skin.   
„Where am I?“ It took a few tries but finally his voice decided to work properly.   
„Oh, right. You're in the hospital.“  
Mickey wanted to sit up and get the hell out of there. He hated hospitals and he didn't have health insurance so every minute in there was probably costing him a small fortune.   
„Hey, slow down. They strapped your head to the bed because you were moving so much when they dressed your wounds. Hold on.“  
Ian disappeared from his focus and soon returned with a woman dressed in pink scrubs.  
„Mr Milkovich, I am your nurse, Abby. You're alright. Just a couple of scratches and some bruises. Nothing major. I'm going to remove your straps now, but you'll have to wear a ruff for at least a week for protection, alright? So no sudden movements now.“  
She fumbled around Mickeys head, then suddenly, he was free. Ian pressed some buttons on something that looked like a remote, and his bed lifted him into a sitting position.   
Ian smiled at him.   
Suddenly, Mickey remembered what brought him here.  
„Al, Terry, what happened?“ Ian sat down on the side of the bed and went back to holding his hand.  
„Al's fine. He's outside now looking to find out what happened to Terry.“   
Ians glance changed from normal to worried.  
„Uh, by the way. Sorry I made your dad fall down a flight of stairs. I didn't really mean to I just wanted to stop him from getting to you.“   
Was he seriously worrying about whether or not Mickey might be pissed because of that?  
He sighed and waved Ian towards him.   
The redhead leaned in to get closer to his face, waiting for him to speak. Mickey lightly shook his head and regretted it immediately.  
„Closer.“   
Ian leaned forward a little more and Mickey bridged the last few inches between them and gently placed a kiss on his lips. He could feel Ian smiling as they let go of eatch other a few moments later.  
„Thanks.“ Mickey rasped. „For pushing him. That's the best thing anyone's ever done for me.“ He grinned and Ian chuckled at his little joke.   
„Well,“ Ian said while stroking Mickeys bruised face.   
„That kiss was the best thing anyone's ever done for me, so-“ He winked and the older boy was about to respond when Al walked into the room.  
„Ah, boy, you're awake.“ He shook his hand and Mickey tried to sit up even more.  
„Al, I – um, thank you. You really saved my ass just back there. I am a little surprised, though. Where'd you learn all this kungfu shit at?“ The old man cackled.   
„Kung Fu? That's all stuff I learned in the army. Hadn't done it in a while but sure felt good. Gotta say, you've got one monster of a father, there. But don't worry. He's gonna go back to prison once his bones have healed. That's what the officer said.“   
Mickey let out a disappointed sigh.   
„So he's not dead?“ Al laughed again.  
„No, boy. People like your father are like cockroaches. Annoying and hard to get rid off.“  
There was a knock on the door. Mickey slowly turned his head and saw Mandy standing in the doorframe, a tear running down her red, puffy face.  
„Mandy!“   
„Can I come in? Do you even want to see me right now?“ She was devestated and Mickey couldn't figure out why.   
„Of course, shithead. Come here!“ He put out the hand that wasn't being held captive by Ian and took her in his arm when she arrived at the bed.  
„What are you even crying about? I'm fine.“ Mandy smiled a little and wiped the tears from her cheek.   
„But it's all my fault. Dad was going through my room, looking for money I guess and I told him I didn't have any, but he searched the room anyways. And I guess he must've found some of your insurance stuff that I took home to deal with when I had the time and that's how he even found out your address. I'm so sorry.“ Mickey stroked her back.  
„It's fine. It's not your fault. Quit crying, okay?“ They sat there quietly for a while, not knowing what else to say. Mickey was the one to break the silence.  
„This is so fucking awkward. Somebody tell me when I can get te fuck out of here!“   
Mandy jumped up and headed out the door.  
„I'm gonna go ask the doctor. Be right back.“ After that, Al got up from his chair.  
„Boys, I'm gonna go now, too. It' the middle of the night and I'm tired. I'll see you guys around. Ian, somebody's coming by tomorrow to fix all your stuff.“  
Mickey laughed.  
„Don't bother getting that shit fixed, he's moving in with me. Got a free, second bedroom, no money and probably tons of hospital bills now.“ Ian looked at him, suprised.   
„Oh, now, all of a sudden. What happened to 'i need my own space', huh?“   
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
„Fuck off. Are you in, or not?“


	12. boxes and boxers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry I'm just uploading now, I've been a little busy. Enjoy!

„Jesus fucking Christ, man. Would just let me help you already? You're gonna kill yourself if you continue like this.“   
Mickey rolled his eyes. He was lying on the couch in his apartment. It had been two days since his dad so kindly visited him and this morning he'd been released from the hospital. Ian shook his head and let go of the huge box he was carrying.  
„No way. Don't you dare move. The doctor said you have to stay in bed and not move your head for at least another day.“ He kneeled down before the couch and looked at Mickey, worry in his eyes.  
„How are you feeling, anyways? Everything good? Do you want some more water or something?“ He lightly ran his index finger over the older boys face, tracing the stitches across his left eyebrow. Mickey pushed his hand away.  
„I'm fucking fine. If you would just let me help you move all your stuff in here, we would be done already.“ Ian huffed.   
„You got some place to be? I'm almost done anyways. It's just one more box. I don't have a lot of stuff.“   
Mickey laid his head back down on the pillow, quitting trying to be of assistance.  
„Yeah, no shit man. What'd you got? Like two boxes and an old smelly couch that won't fit in here anyways?“ Ian stood up, hurt by the comment. He went back to the big cardboard box and picked it back up, moving it to his new bedroom.  
„Whatever.“ He left the apartment again and soon returned with the last and final box.   
„You need anything, before I go unpack?“   
Mickey rolled his eyes again and shook his head. Suddenly, Ians coutenance became playful. He hopped over the couch and sat down on top of Mickey, who squealed when the redhead jumped on his bruised torso. He chose to ignore it.  
„Are you so happy i'm moving in today?“ He was looking at Mickey with his big puppy eyes and all his freckles and dimples and he couldn't help but smiling from one ear to the other.  
„You're such a dork!“ Mickey said and pulled on Ians shirt, forcing him closer to his own face.  
„That's no answer! Come on. For once, gimme a straight answer.“ He didn't want to, but Mickey did just what he was told to do.   
There was something about this face, that made all the anger and hate in his heart fade away and leave nothing but giddy, stupid happiness, his touch numbing every bruise and cut on his body, washing away all bad memories in his fucked up head.   
„So?“ Ian was still looking at him with anticipation.   
„Of course I am. Quit asking me every five fucking minutes.“ Ian smiled, apparently pleased with his answer, pecked him on the lips and stood back up.  
„Ay, where are you going, now? I thought you were done moving stuff?“ The redhead was almost through the door of his room.  
„Well, I gotta unpack this shit, too.“   
Mickey grumbled unhappily turning away from the boy and towards the TV. He tried taking the remote from the table, but he couldn't reach it. Ian jumped back into the living room and handed him the remote.  
„What's that, grumpy? You gotta speak up. I don't have bat hearing.“ Mickey sighed.  
„I'm dying of boredom over here. You won't let me do anything, so at least sit down with me and let's watch a movie or some shit.“ Ians smile got bright. He lifted Mickeys legs up and sat down on the couch.   
„Alright, what now?“ Mickey tried to sit up and scoot over to sit next to his new roommate, but he couldn't even really move his head without a sharp pain pounding in his skull.  
Ian looked at him, worried when he heard him squealing with pain.   
„How about you stay there-“ he put Mickeys feet back on the couch and lay down on top of him.  
„-and I'll just come down to you.“ The older boy burst out in a provocative smile.  
„I'm all for your going down.“ Ian rolled his eyes, just inches away from his face.  
„You know, that's not what I meant, fuckhead. How are all those cuts and stitches feel? Do you think everything's healing okay?“   
Mickey found it hard to deal with all this worry that Ian was practically throwing his way. It was nothing he'd ever experienced before and he didn't feel comfortable with someone always focussing all his attention on him.   
But at the same time it felt nice knowing that there was someone who cared about him and wanted to know how he was feeling all the time.   
„They're all fine. Just stings every now and then. You know how these kind of wounds feel. Just fucking itchy, that's all.“   
Ian looked at him silently for a while, then gently started to place kisses all over Mickeys face. Every little cut and every big stitched up wound on his face he stroked with his lips, barely even touching Mickey, in an attempt not to hurt him even more.   
Mickey relaxed his body and closed his eyes. He could feel Ian pulling away, then running his hands through his dark hair.   
„Feel any better now?“ Mickey opened the eye that wasn't swollen shut and looked into Ians face.  
„Yeah, but I think you should keep going just to be sure, though.“ Ian chuckled and he could feel his chest vibrating from the laughter.   
„Okay, just to make sure, though.“ He kissed his smiling lips, then moved on to his neck.   
„I think we should go to the bedroom.“, Ian mumbled into the older boys skin. Mickey raised his eyebrows, surprised by the unexpected offer.   
„Well, well, yours or mine, huh?“ They laughed and Ian came back up to face his roommate.   
„Let's just say yours, because you haven't changed or cleaned my room since your little million dollar baby impression the other day.“   
He laughed and helped Mickey stand up. He put one arm around him and guided him to the bedroom.  
„Technically, that's your room now, so you have to clean it, you know?“ Mickey sat down on the bed and Ian sat on his lap, facing towards him.   
„Yeah, alright whatever.“ He leaned in for a kiss but Mickey stopped him.  
„I gotta ask, how come you wanna do this now? What happened to all the dating shit and your rules?“   
He was trying to tease the redhead but at the same time, that part of him that was always tried to figure Ian out, was genuinely curious. Ian rolled his eyes.  
„You wanna do this, or do you want to keep reminding me, why I shouldn't? Also I think we passed all that stuff, when i more or less accidentally pushed your father down a flight of stairs.“ He laughed and Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
„Scuse me. Just go easy on, well everything, really. I'm really fucking sore.“ Ian smiled and leaned in again.   
„Don't worry, Mick. I'll be really gentle.“ When their lips were just about to touch, he stopped and the tension between the both of them was almost visible, until Mickey coulnd't take it anymore, bridging the distance between them and crashing their lips together. They kissed until the lack of air in their lunges forced them apart.   
„I can't believe, you made me wait so fucking long for this.“ Mickey mumbled when he removed Ians shirt, moving his hands all over his muscular chest. He was about to take off his shirt when the doorbell rang.   
They both froze and looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.  
„Did you invite somebody?“ Mickey whispered. Ian shook his head.   
„Let's just ignore it, alright? It's probably just some salesman.“ Mickey nodded in agreement and moved on to taking off his own shirt. Which was harder than it should be. The shirt didn't fit over his ruff so he just lay there, stuck in his own shirt, his cheeks turning bright red with embarassment.  
Ian laughed at him and gently helped him out, when the doorbell rang again.  
„Jesus Christ. Just answer the goddamn door.“   
Ian panted, frustrated, got up and the room.   
Mickey cursed and sat back up, trying to get on his feet.  
He could hear Ian opening the door and then he heard Mandys voice.   
Mickey crossed the kitchen and saw her standing in the door, a bag over her shoulder and a bunch of tupperware boxes in her hands. She handed all these things over to a mildly annoyed, redfaced Ian and ran over, when she saw her brother leaning against the doorway.  
„Mick, how are you?“ She hugged him tightly and Mickey winced painfully.   
„Shit, sorry. Um, I just thought I would come over and stay here for a little while to take care of you. Also, I made you lots of diferent foods you like, so you don't have to do anything yourself. I'll be your nurse, alright?“   
She looked so excited that Mickey didn't dare to blow her off, so he just smiled halfhearted and let his sister hug him.   
He just shrugged towards Ian who was still standing in front of the door, apologizing silently. Mandy let go of Mickey and turned towards Ian.  
„So, what are you doing here? Still, no water and shit at your place?“ Shit, they hadn't told Mandy about moving in together yet.  
Ian exchanged a panicked look with Mickey, then put Mandys stuff on the couch.  
„Um, yeah, just here to take a, um, cold shower.“ He shook his head and quickly went to the bathroom.  
Mandy was already on her feet again, walking towards the guest bedroom.  
„Okay, so I'll just stay in my room, as always and I'll heat you up something to eat soon, alright?“ She reached the entrance, then stopped.  
„Shit, Mick, what's with all the boxes? You moving out?“ Mickey sighed. He would have to tell her at some point, anyways.  
„Uh, no. Actually, Ian's moving in. I lost my job so I'm a little short on money right now.“ Mandy turned around, punishing him with an evil glare.   
„What? When did this happen?“ She was more surprised than anything else. Before Mickey had a chance to answer, she started talking again.  
„Oh, well. Who cares, I'm just gonna sleep in your bed. It's only for a week or so, anyways.“   
Her brother had to force himself to return her excited smile, when all he could think about was picking up where he left off with Ian. But that seemed highly unlikely to happen while Mandy was around. Also, he didn't want her to find out what was happening between them, when he didn't even know what it was they were doing.  
„Mick, sit down on the couch. I'll fix you guys something to eat.“ She went to the kitchen, but returned only minutes later with a confused look on her face.  
„Wait, why did Ian say he was taking a COLD shower?“ Mickey froze, not really knowing what to say.  
„Oh my god, did you guys..?“ She was staring at him, her eyes as big as ever.  
„What? No fucking way. How the fuck should I know why he's saying what he says? I just needed a fucking roommate. He's probably pissed because I used all the hot water to shower when i came back from the hospital. Got anything else, you wanna accusse me of?“ Mandy raised her eyebrows. That must have been the worst lie he'd ever told.  
„Whatever, man. Touchy, much?“ She shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Mickey sighed and rested his head back on one of the couch cushions.  
The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and Ian appeared, his skin damp from the shower, again, only a small towel wrapped around his hips.  
He walked by the couch and winked at Mickey, then disappeared into his room.  
„Ay, anybody got a fucking smoke around here?“ He was getting frustrated and since he couldn't have Ian right now, he at least needed some nicotine in his system.  
Ian reappeared, now wearing his boxers.   
„Are you kidding me? There they are, right under the table.“ He passed the room und picked them up. Lighting one and giving it to Mickey.  
He grinned at him, mischief in his eyes, lowering his voice to a whisper.  
„I know, I just wanted to see you bend over.“   
Ian was looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and hilarity. Suddenly that spark in his eyes came back and he dropped the pack of cigarettes on the ground.  
„Ugh, I'm so clumsy.“ And he bent back down and grabbed the smokes from the floor, winking at the older boy as walked back to his room.


	13. put the gun down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, but I've been very distracted by the world cup and some other stuff. enjoy xxx

13\. 

The days went by slowly while Mickey was getting better. There wasn't much he could do since Mandy and Ian were forbidding him to move any more than lie on the couch and watch movies, shit, he was surprised he was allowed to go take a leak by himself. Other than the constant surveillance by his sister and roommate, the week after his fathers visit wasn't too bad. Someone was always around to keep him company and every other day when Mandy went to the shop, he even got some time alone with Ian.   
With the possibilty of his sister returning every minute, there wasn't much they could do, but the few pecks and touches they sneaked in when Mandy wasn't in the room kept him interested and longing for more.   
„Scoot over, shithead!“ Mandy flopped down on the couch next to him and placed a plate of pizza bagles in Mickeys lap. It was a friday night and Ian was at the club, working.   
They sat and ate in silence for a while, watching some show about something on TV.   
„So, Mick...“, Mandy hesitated and looked down at her hands.   
„I've been here a week and since I think you're doing much, much better, I think I'm gonna go back home. If that's okay. I can stay if you're not feeling well enough.“   
There was still so much guilt in her eyes and no matter how hard Mickey had tried to convince her that the attack wasn't her fault, she was still feeling responsible for her brothers beatdown. He rolled his eyes.  
„Fuck yes. Please, leave. I'm fine.“ Mandy smiled and punched him lightly on his forearm.  
„You're a dick!“ Mickey laughed and put his arm around the skinny girl.   
„Look, thanks for everything you've done, but it wasn't your fault and I'm doing great. So stop worrying, pack your shit and go home. I mean it!“ She didn't look sure, but she got up anyways and started throwing her stuff into her bag. A half an hour later she was ready to go. Mickey got up and walked her to the front door.  
„Okay. If you need anything, anything at all, just give me a call and I'll be here as soon as I can. And please, take it easy for at least another week. Just because your wounds are healing doesn't mean your body's back to normal again, alright?“ She pecked him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.   
„Yeah, yeah. Jesus, Mandy, I'm not dying, you know? Get out of here!“ He embraced her once more, then watched, as she walked down the same stairs, his father fell down.   
He made his way back inside and cleaned up the living room. Contrary to Mandys belief, he was feeling much better. His face wasn't hurting anymore everytime he tried to show any kind of facial expression and his head only ached, when he moved it around too fast.  
Mickey was a quiet guy. He'd always been this way. Sure, he could be loud and scary when he needed to be, sometimes even silly or funny, but in private he liked everything calm and relaxed.   
So he enjoyed being alone for the first time in a week.   
Once he'd cleaned the room, he didn't know what else to do, so he decided to get out his weapons and turn the evening into a gun cleaning session.  
Mickey had been around guns all his life. He had first held one when he was around three years old. Of course, at the time he'd taken the thing in his hand for just another toy, but as the years went by, his brothers quickly taught him everything they'd learned from their father. Over the years, he'd stolen himself a considerable amount of arms and he liked to keep them organized.   
So he went to Ians room, crawled under the bed and pulled out a big duffle bag. He emptied it on the floor and began dividing them by size.   
When Ian came home, he found Mickey sitting in his room, legs crossed, expensive looking headphones on his head, and the floor around him covered with guns.   
„Is this were you kill me?“ Mickeys head shot up and he jerked out of his concentration. Ian looked around him, to check if Mandy was around.  
„Or is this some kind of weird sex kink?“ He snickered at Mickey rolling his eyes.   
„I gotta say, I'm not sure if I'm into that. You're gonna have to convince me.“ He smirked and put down his backpack.   
„No it's not.“ the older boy said while collecting the arms and carefully putting them back into the bag.   
„Not in a good mood, I see. Where's Mandy?“ Ian entered the room and sat down on the ground, his back against the foot of the bed. Mickey shoved his collection back under the bed and sat down next to him.  
„She left a couple of hours ago. How was work?“ Ian raised his eyebrows in surprise and took the other boys hand.   
„Same old. Nothing special. What'd you do, except collect enough arms to provide the whole US army with?“ Mickey scoffed and ran his fingers up and down Ians arm.   
„Fuck off, what do you think I did? Had to stay on the couch all day with Mandy running around doing shit. You hungry? Think there're some pizza bagels left in the oven. Ian shook his head and pulled Mickey on his lap.  
„So not what I'm hungry for.“ He mumbled into his roommates skin. Mickey closed his eyes at Ians touch and felt shivers run down his spine. He took his face in his hands and ran his thumbs across his cheeks.   
„What you hungry for, Ian?“ And he connected their lips, tasting smoke and liquor. The redhead purred contently, when he heard Mickey say his name.   
„Say my name again!“ Mickey broke their kiss and looked at Ian, confused.   
„Why? Did you forget it?“ This time, it was Ians turn to roll his eyes.   
„No, dickhead. I like hearing you say it. Now,“ he said and grabbed Mickeys hips.   
„Say it again!“ The older boy repeated his words and kissed down his neck. He said his name again and again, kissing and sucking on his collar bones, breathing in his scent.   
Mickey slowly took Ians shirt off, gently pulling it over his head.  
„What the fuck is that?!“ Ian, who had been enjoying Mickey's caresses, opened his eyes and looked down on himself.   
„Friday night is black light night. The guys at the club pay a shitload of money to draw on the dancers with white paint and it glows under the black light. You should come by some time. It's fun!“ Mickey climbed off Ian, his eyes locked on something that definitely wasn't white paint. He cocked his eyebrows and got up. Ian was looking at him, confused.  
„Well, maybe you should take a shower. I'mma go to bed. Night.“ He left the room and got a beer from the fridge before disappearing in his bedroom.  
Ian was left sittin on the floor, startled and disappointed.

Mickey lay awake that night, rolling around in his bed, shivering form the cold air in the room. He couldn't get the image out of his head. There it was on Ians chest, right where the shirt hand ended, a hickey.   
Now it was one thing, imagining old, sweaty queens wolfishly painting on the redheads pale skin but imagining Ian really being with someone else had him seeing red.   
He could feel himself getting incredibly angry at the thought of it, but he was also angry at himself for even caring.  
Why would he mind if Ian was fucking someone? It wasn't like they were together or anything. They hadn't even fucked or anything in that neighbourhood.   
And it wasn't like Mickey was looking for a boyfriend, or some gay shit like that. He just kept getting angrier and angrier until, in the early hours of the morning he finally fell asleep, exhausted and cold.   
He woke up when he heard someone knocking on his door.   
„Mick? You awake? It's noon. Do you wanna eat something? Or maybe tell me what the fuck was going on with you yesterday?“   
Mickey pretended to be asleep until he heard Ian giving up and leaving the kitchen.  
He'd only had a couple of hours of shuteye so he decided to turn around again.  
The next time he woke up and checked his phone it was three in the afternoon and he couldn't ignore his growling stomach any longer.   
He put on some fresh boxers and went to the kitchen, ignoring Ian who was sitting at the table, scribbling something on a piece of paper.   
When he entered the room, he looked up, staring at Mickey.  
„What?“ He asked while pouring himself a bowl of honey crunch cereal, leaning against the counter. Ian frowned.   
„What do you mean, what? Care to explain to me, what the fuck was going on with you last night?“ Mickey shrugged, his facial expressions unimpressed.  
„Don't know what you're talking about. It was late, I was tired, I went to sleep.“   
The redhead closed his notebook, staring at him angrily.  
„Why don't you, for once, just cut the shit and tell me what's up?“ Mickey just kept on eating, not answering his oppossite. Ian snorted frustratedly and got up.  
„Fine, would you at least help me get the dresser from my old apartment?“ The older boy finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.  
„Naw, man. Can't. I'm not supossed to carry anything heavy, remember?“ He pointed a finger at his soft collar and disappeared into his bedroom again.   
Seconds later, Ian came storming in slamming the door behind him.  
„What the fuck?“ Mickey shouted in surprise.  
„Are you kidding me with this shit? You've been talking all week about how you're not even that hurt and you're feeling just fine and now you can't help me move an empty dresser?“   
He was really getting angry, now. His cheeks were flushed and there was a vein pumping on his forehead. He was looking really fucking hot, Mickey thought. But that didn't change anything.   
„No. Can't carry that dresser. Why don't you ask your boyfriend, huh? Or is he not able to carry heavy things because of his hip replacement?“ Ian raised his arms, helplessly.  
„Oh, right. I get it. Because the dude you saw was old! How original.“ They were both glaring at each other, the tension in the room switching from angry to sexual and back within seconds. Mickey couldn't decide if he wanted to rip the redhead into pieces or just rip his clothes off.   
„What's your problem? Even if I was with someone yesterday? What do you care?“ The older boy went from red hot rage to unbelievably calm.  
„Don't!“   
Ian shrugged.  
„Don't WHAT? For fucking once, give me a straight answer!“ Mickey raised his eyebrows and lit up a cigarette. He looked at Ian with all the indifference he could bring up.  
„Don't care.“ He just shook his head and left the room.  
Mickey rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and he felt weird, blurry even.   
Suddenly the room in front of him went black and all he could see was silver stars blinking everywhere, before he lost consciousness.  
The next time he awoke he was lying on his bed, Ian hovering over him.   
„Fuck, Mickey. You cannot keep doing this to me. I know I'm fucking sexy and all, but you've got to remember to breathe and not loose consciousness every time you see me.“ He was smiling his big wide Ian smile and his eyes were wide with worry.  
„You're not that hot. What happened?“ He managed to croak out and Ians smile lit up.   
„Well, the paramedics said you basically forgot to breathe deeply for a few minutes and you weren't getting enough oxygen, so you passed out.“ Mickey sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
„The fuck does that mean?“ Ian chuckled.   
„You body's still weak from the injuries and you just overexerted yourself. So bed for two days. That's what they said. They wanted to take you to the hospital but I convinced them to let you stay here.“   
Mickey yawned.  
„Thanks.“ Ian grabbed his face and forced him to look at him.  
„Now listen, you stupid fuck. I'm guessing you got mad at these, yesterday?“ He grabbed his collar and pulled his shirt down to show the hickeys Mickey'd seen the day before.  
„Those are fucking bruises from when your dad kicked me. How can you not remember? Now scoot. And don't pull that shit with me again.“   
Mickey was too groggy to start another fight and to deny that he was ever mad in the first place so he just moved over and let Ian underneath his blanket.   
He still wasn't convinced about the bruise/hickey situation but he wasn't feeling good and all he wanted right now was to fall asleep next to Ian.   
Not minding the fact that this boy could easily turn him into a jealous little bitch.   
So he just curled up in the redheads arms and breathed in his scent.   
Right before he fell asleep, his brain allowed him to be honest for once, and he knew, he was head over heels in love with the boy next to him.


	14. merry, merry Mickey

It took almost four weeks for Mickey to get back to his normal health. Those weeks of unemployment and headaches were the most bored Mickey had ever been. Ian wasn't home much because there were some problems at the Gallagher house he had to take care of and when he wasn't busy trying to help out at his family home, he was working.   
So Mickey spend his days in front of the TV watching every DVD he'd ever owned and then went over and watched the movies Ian had brought when he'd moved in.

It was December the 19th and the shops in the streets were covered in fairy lights and other festive decorations. Ian had even stolen a little tree from somewhere and set it up in the living room, next to the couch.   
Mickey couldn't remember if he'd ever experienced a single christmas celebration so he didn't really care for the holiday but he didn't mind the tree and Ian seemed to love it, so he didn't say anything.   
It was Saturday evening and Ian was getting ready for work. Mickey was in the shower washing his hair when he heard the redhead enter the room.  
„Ay, ever heard of knocking?“ Mickey shouted while he watched the other boys shadow through the milky shower curtain.   
„Relax, Mick. I gotta brush my teeth. Don't worry, I won't look.“ He snickered and went over to the sink. Mickey snorted and kept on showering.  
„So, I was thinking. Why don't you come with me to the club today and we'll see if that job is still available?“ Mickey reached for a towel and put it around his waist. When he stepped out of the shower, he could feel Ians gaze resting on him.  
„I'm not serving people and I sure as fuck won't clean up after them.“ Ian nodded.  
„I know, i know. I was thinking more like security. You ever been a bouncer?“ Mickey laughed.  
„Well, not officially. But my cousins and I used to get drunk und beat people upon the street. I know a little something about fighting.“   
Ian let his glance wander up and down Mickeys wet, pale body.   
„I figured. Yeah, I could totally see you as a bouncer.“ Mickey nodded and headed towards the door.  
„Alright, i'm in. Let me get dressed.“ He wasn't too keen on working but he also knew that he needed money to pay the rent and that he couldn't stand another minute of staying at home and doing nothing.  
Ian sighed, a playful look on his face.  
„Please don't!“ Mickey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before his chest to cover himself.  
„Don't objectify me!“ He could hear Ians laugh all the way from his bedroom. 

Mickey didn't really know the dresscode for the first day of this job, so he decided for a black dress shirt, dark Jeans and his winter boots. When he came out of his room, Ian was sitting on the couch, waiting.  
„Damn, Mickey. You look great.“ He bit his lip, embarassed, and grabbed his jacket.   
„Shut up. Let's go. Got a lighter?“   
He fumbled for his pack of cigarettes and put one between his teeth. Ian got up and lit it for him. He lingered in front of the older boy and let his hand trail across his chest. Mickey was confused, to say the least.  
„Why're you being weird again, all of a sudden?“   
They hadn't even touched since that evening when he fainted the second time. They hadn't shared a bed or even kissed for that matter.   
When he'd woken up the morning after, Ian wasn't anywhere in the apartment and when he came back, he acted like the whole thing didn't happen.   
Since then, they'd been roommates only, Ian keeping a friendly distance and Mickey being too proud to make himself vulnerable by trying to instigate anything.  
Ian just smiled, stepped away and put on his jacket.  
They didn't talk much on their way to the club. It was dark and the streets were bright from the fairylights everywhere. Christmas was only a few days away and already it was everywhere.  
When they arrived at the Fairytale, Ian led him through the crowd to a stairwell that led to some kind of bureau.  
He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an invite inside.  
There was big wooden desk in the middle of the room, a tall, blond man sitting behind it, his eyes focussed on the papers and books that were lying all over the work space.  
He smiled a little, when he saw who had entered.  
„Ian, hi. To what do I owe the pleasure?“ He stood up and shooks Ians hand. Mickey stayed a few steps behind him, biting down on his lip. He didn't know what to do or say but he sure wasn't about to shake anybody's hand.  
„Mike, this is Mickey. If you still need another bouncer, this is your guy.“ That Mike guy stepped around the desk and walked closer to the both of them. He surveyed the dark haired boy carefully, casually leaning against his desk.  
„You got experience?“ Mickey was about to say something but Ian chipped in and made up a glorious story about some bar he used to work at as a security guard. Mike seemed to like what he heard so he went to a closet at the other side of the room and pulled out a black vest that read security on the back. He threw it in Mickeys direction, who caught it elegantly with his right hand.  
„You get a trial run tonight. Let Cole show you what to do and if by the end of the night, I still like you and still wanna work here, you got the job. Deal?“ He put out his hand and it took a nudge from Ian for Mickey to go ahead and shake it.  
„Yeah, alright.“   
Mike wished him good luck, then they left the office and walked downstairs. Mickey was about to open the door they entered the stairwell from, but Ian pulled him back by his shirt and lead him down into the cellar.   
„That went well! Come on, I'll show you the changing rooms and I think Cole will be down there, too.“ Mickey shrugged and followed the ginger through the door.  
The room was about as big as their apartment, bursting with half naked, ripped boys. Mickey looked around the room in disgust. He leaned over to Ian.  
„At least I know now, why you love working here so much, you sick fuck.“ It was meant as a joke but it came out sounding jealous and Ian rolled his eyes.  
„Whatever, Mick.“ He pointed to someone in the back.  
„Look there's Cole.“ Mickey went over to the guy and tapped him on the back so he would turn around.  
„Ay, I'm Mickey. Boss said, you'd show me the job?“ By the looks of it, this Cole guy could've been Randys brother. He was about a foot taller than Mickey, obese and very hairy.   
When he stood up, Mickey had to put his head back to look up to him.  
„Shit, man. They need more security when they got you? You're fucking scary looking.“ It occured to him, that this probably wasn't the best thing to say to this giant, who could've easily killed him, if he'd wanted to.  
Cole let out a deep, low laugh.  
„I'm not so quick on my feet, can't really run after people if I have to, ya know?“   
Mickey laughed. He instantly liked the guy.  
„Well, I can do running. What else do i have to do?“   
-  
The rest of the evening, Cole showed him around. It was pretty simple. They basically had to make sure that no one touched the dancers for too long and get rid of the touchy feely and too drunk kind of people.   
The gays that night were pretty friendly, so most of what Cole and him were doing was standing on the side of the dancefloor, looking over the crowd.   
Somewhere around midnight, it was time for Ian's show. Mickey couldn't help but staring at him the entire time. Next to him, he could hear Coles chuckling.   
„Man, you sure didn't strike me as gay. You and Ian together?“ Mickeys heart started pounding. His hands got sweaty and he didn't know where to look.  
„What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not fucking gay. Gallagher's my roommate. That's all.“   
He knew he was getting way too offended for his defense to sound believable, but he couldn't help it. The fear of somebody finding out about his preferences was so deeply rooted in himself that he couldn't help his reaction to Coles question.  
The big guy raised his arm defensively.  
„Ay, it's all good. My mistake, man.“ Mickey knew he didn't believe him, but he respected him for not mentioning the matter again.   
By the end of the night, when the club was almost empty and Mickey so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open, Ian came up to him with his bag across his shoulders.  
„Hey, ready to go?“ Mickey nodded. At the exit, they ran into Mike.   
„So, I talked a little with Cole. He said you did a good job today. How about you come by tomorrow and we'll set up your contract. Meet me here at three in the afternoon.“   
They shook hands and Ian and Mickey left the club.  
„Shit, that was a long day. Thought we were never getting out of there.“ Ian lit a cigarette, took a drag and handed it to Mickey.   
When they reached the El, Mickey was so tired, he couldn't wait to sit down once the train arrived.  
„So how'd you like the work?“ Ian stood up when they could hear the train coming closer.   
„It's fine. Little too much gays for my taste, but it's good pay and I need the money for rent.“   
They got on the El and finally sat down.  
„What are your plans for christmas? Is Mandy coming over?“ Ian looked at him with a little smile.   
„Don't know yet. Don't think so.“ Ian nodded.  
„I'm gonna go home on the 24th. Celebrating with my family.“ Mickey wanted to make fun of him but he smiled so happily that he didn't want to ruin his good mood.   
„Good for you!“ They didn't talk for the rest of the way home, mostly because Mickey was busy trying to keep his eyes open.  
At home, he didn't even make it to his bed, he just collapsed on the couch and went to sleep.  
The next day he went to the club at the agreed time to meet Mike. There he signed some papers and got his work scedule. He was working every night until Christmas, but then didn't have to work until the 28th.   
The days went by fast. Mickey worked nights and slept through the day. He didn't see Ian very often, since they didn't really have the same schedule but he became good friends with Cole. He shared Mickeys preference for not talking all the time, so they got along great.  
It was the 24th of December and Mickey was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Ian was all over the place, packing a few things for his trip back to the Southside.  
„Mick, can you help me pack these presents for the kids?“   
He sighed, got up and entered Ians room. There were toys and presents all over the floor.  
„Jesus, Ian, how much did you spend on all this shit?“   
Ian shrugged and smiled sheepishly.   
„Lip and me stole most of it, actually. But I did save a little money for some of the presents.“ Mickey sat down on the ground and grabbed some wrapping paper.  
„By the way, did you know, Lip and Mandy have been seeing each other?“   
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
„Dude, I don't keep track of the guys Mandy's fucking. I try not to think about that at all, actually.“ Ian laughed.  
„Understandable. Well, he says it's going pretty well, so far.“ Mickey covered his ears.  
„Ay, I said I don't wanna hear that shit.“ He grabbed a soft football for toddlers from the pile on the ground and threw it at Ians head.  
„Alright, alright. Sorry, I'll stop.“ They started wrapping all the presents. Mickey covered them in paper and Ian put bows and other decorations on them.  
„So, you know what you're doing tonight and tomorrow, yet?“ Ian was trying to be casual, but Mickey could hear worry in his voice.  
„Nothing, man. Mandy said she was doing something with her boyfr-, well, I guess Lip, and Iggy's out of town, I think. I'll just celebrate christmas the way my dad taught me. Getting drunk and passing out on the couch.“   
He laughed and looked at the redhead next to him, but he didn't seem to think it was funny.  
„Don't you dare pity me. I don't care for christmas. It's gonna be just like any other day for me.“ Ian shrugged, but decided to leave the matter alone.  
„If you say so.“   
After they'd wrapped all the presents, they put them in bags and placed them at the entrance.  
Ian put his bag next to them.  
„Could you maybe help me carry the bags to the El? I don't think I can transport them all by myself.“   
Mickey shrugged. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
„Yeah, alright, but I'm not gonna drive all the way to the Southside just to be your personal assistant.“   
Ian ignored the comment and placed some of the bags in his hands.  
„Cool, thanks. You only have to come with me to the station, Lip's coming to help me when I get off the El.“  
They walked the way in silence, Mickey trying to carry a bag in each hand and simultaneously smoking a cigarette. He failed miserably and Ian laughed so hard he cried as Mickey got angrier and angrier with each cigarette he lit. He was determined to make this work.   
At the station, they put the bags on the ground.  
„Alright, thank you!“ They stood across from each other, awkwardly. After a short silence, Ian wrapped his arms around him.  
„Merry christmas, Mick. I'll see you in like two days.“ Mickey took a step back and slapped his arms away. He took a quick look around to check if someone had seen them.  
„What the fuck, Gallagher?“   
Ian didn't seem to mind his rejection. He just smiled, got on the train and waved as he drove away.   
Mickey felt strangely happy when he walked back to the apartment. So happy, in fact, that he stopped at a store to buy some egg nogg to mix with his booze.


	15. go big or go home

It was a small grocery store. A few iles in the middle and cooling shelves on the sides. Mickey went and picked up some egg nogg, Jack Daniels and some frozen pizza. It would be the perfect meal on this special night.   
There were a couple of racks of clothes in one corner and since he wasn't in a rush, he decided to look through them, since he really needed a few black shirts for work.  
He didn't find anything he liked, but he did buy one thing that strangely reminded him of Ian.   
They hadn't agreed on exchanging presents but he knew the ginger pretty well by now and there was a good possibilty that Ian had gotten him something anyway.   
After he'd payed he went home and took a nap before starting his Sofa-evening.  
The next time he woke up, it was 5 pm so he got up preheated the oven and checked his phone.   
There were two unread messages. One from Mandy, one from Ian.  
Mandy just wished him merry christmas and informed him that she hadn't gotten him anything, since she knew he hadn't bought her a present either.

Ian (3:36 pm):  
hi mick, what are you doing? We're making cookies and debbs and fiona are forcing us to watch love, actually after diner. You sure you don't wanna stop by? Mandy's here, too.   
-Ian

Mickey smiled. He liked hearing that Mandy was spending christmas with the Gallagher family. They all got along and cared for each other and he knew Mandy always wished for something like that with their own family.   
Since the Milkoviches having a good family environment was something that was never going to happen, „marrying“ into the Gallagher family was the next best thing.  
He could easily imagine how happy Mandy must have been right about now with all these people running around, baking and having fun. And knowing that Mandy was happy, contributed to Mickeys good mood, too. 

Mickey (5:07 pm):  
just woke up. Sure as fuck not coming over to watch some chick flick with you, gallagher. Definitely bring me home some cookies when you get back, though.

He felt a little jealous when he thought about freshly baked cookies and cursed himself for not even buying some crappy ones from the store.   
He put the pizza in the oven and went to take a shower. When he was done, he put on some sweatpants and a shirt that was hanging over the edge of the sofa.   
When his timer went off he got his food from the kitchen and sat down in front of the TV. Right when he was about to take his first bite, his phone buzzed.

Ian (5:39 pm):  
movie's pretty good actually. We're watching the dvd but it will be on tv at 6. watch it if you've got nothing better to do! How're you holding up, all alone?

Mickey rolled his eyes. 

Mickey (5:42 pm):  
not watching some gay, girly movie, man. I'm fine, quit asking every five seconds.

It should have bothered him more, but Ians concern was actually sort of flattering. He'd never had someone that cared so much for him, that wasn't Mandy or maybe his brother Iggy.   
Since he'd watched every movie he owned in the last few weeks, he decided that with enough booze, he could give Ians recommendation a try.   
The movie had just started when Mickey started smelling something. It was like Ian was in the room with him. He'd gotten so used to his scent, all sweet and good but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from until he looked down and realized that he was wearing one of Ians shirts.   
He pulled the collar over his nose and inhaled the redheads smell. It reminded him of lying in bed together, Ian so close to him that he could feel his heartbeat. He wasn't honest with himself very often, but now he allowed himself to realize that he'd missed Ian over the past weeks. Sure they'd seen each other a lot and had had meals together and everything.   
But Mickey missed him in a different way. Like he wanted to touch his face, hold his hand and hear how his day had been.  
Mickey panted and shook his head in disbelief. He wanted to know how Ians day had been? What was happening to him? All he knew was that he wanted him around, with all his anoying questions and stupid jokes.   
Ten minutes of watching this shit, and he was already soft, thinking about his feelings.   
He could hardly believe it.   
Halfway through the movie, his phone buzzed again.

Ian ( 6:45pm):  
You're watching the movie, aren't you? 

Mickey (6:47pm):  
Fuck off.

Ian (6:50pm):  
I knew it. Come on, I'm bored as fuck over here. Talk to mee.

Mickey didn't answer. He hated admitting it, but he was getting really into the movie. So much, that he forgot his phone was lying next to him, altogether.  
When the movie was over and his egg nogg/Whiskey mix halfway empty, he just sat there, thinking about what he'd just watched. His brain was all hazy and dreamy from the booze and he just felt very happy in that moment.   
He was pretty sure of it. He wanted to be with Ian. He wanted him in his life and not just as a roommate. But he didn't know if he could be that open and tell him that. And if he did, what if Ian didn't feel the same way.  
What if all the flirting and stuff was nothing more than a fun time for him? Mickey was definitely too proud to take that risk, so he just stayed on his couch, drinking, shrouded by Ians scent.   
He felt like this was a pretty good way to spend christmas eve and he fell asleep soon after his bottle was empty. 

-  
Mickey woke up when he heard rattling at the door. He quickly checked his phone. It was 1:34 pm at night. It couldn't have been Ian or Mandy, or Al for that matter, so he quickly ran into Ians room to grab one of his guns from under the bed. He loaded the 9mm glock he was holding and reached the front door just in time for the lock to click and the door to swing open.  
„You've come to rob the wrong apartment, man.“ Mickey said and lowered the gun when he saw Ian appear in the light. He was laughing with all his heart.  
„Jesus, man. I almost shot you. What the fuck are you doing here?“   
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and placed the gun on the table. Ian entered the room, still laughing.  
„Oh, Mick. Is that really what you would say to a robber? You've come to the wrong apartment?“   
Mickey just rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch.   
„Close the goddamn door. You're letting all the warm air escape.“ Ian wiped some laughing tears from his eyes and shut the door behind him. He took off his jacket and sat down next to Mickey on the couch.  
He stayed silent for a while until he saw Mickeys quizzicall face.  
„What?“, he asked defensively. Mickey got a cigarette out of the pack on the table and lit it.  
„Why aren't you at home, Ian?“   
He looked at him with an idle glance, then he seemed to remember what brought him here this late on christmas eve.  
„Right. Um,“ His face turned incredibly red and he avoided Mickeys eyes. After a few seconds, he seemed to have gained enough confidence to talk. He sat up and was just about to start, when he noticed what the older boy was wearing.  
„Why are you wearing my shirt?“ Mickey cursed himself for not remembering the shirt, trying to come up with an explanation.   
„What are you talking about. Maybe I have the same shirt. It happens, you know?“ Ian smiled and his face looked like he was starting to realize something.  
„No, that does not happen. It's from ROTC training and it literally has my name right there on the front.   
Mickey went silent. Not knowing how to get himself out of that tight spot.   
„It's a shirt. Get over it. Now, what were you about to say?“ Ian went serious again.  
„Alright, listen. I know what you said about not wanting a boyfriend and everything. But I just need to tell you this.“   
He took a deep breath and Mickey could feel al rush of warmth and excitement flowing through his body.  
„I like you and I wanna be with you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I needed you to know, you know. Just in case and because it's christmas and because of that stupid movie-“ He couldn't get any farther, because Mickey had taken his face into his hands and kissed him.   
After a few moments, they let go of each other. Mickey couldn't help but laugh at Ians surprised expression, then he burst into a smile.  
„Do I taste egg nogg?“ He asked, a cheeky grin on his freckled face.  
„And you say you don't like christmas.“ Mickes sealed his mouth with another kiss.  
Ian was about to say something else, but he preempted him.  
„Will you shut up for one fucking minute?“ Ian went silent and rested his forehead against Mickeys.   
„So, does that mean we're doing this?“ He asked, a happy smile on his face.   
Mickey shrugged, then nodded.  
„Yeah, let's try it.“ They kissed again, then Ian looked him in the eyes.  
„You know what that means, right?“   
Mickey shook his head in confusion. Ian raised his eyebrows provocatively.   
„ We can totally bang right now.“  
And he removed his shirt and pulled Mickey on top of him.   
About 40 minutes later, they were lying on the living room floor, trying to catch their breaths. Ian fumbled for the pack of cigarettes on the table and handed one to Mickey.  
„Holy shit, man!“ Ian said and they burst out laughing.   
„Can't believe you made me wait this long for this.“ Mickey took a drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes, feeling blissful and totally at ease.  
Ian rolled on his stomach to face him.   
„I totally forgot. I got a present for you!“ Mickey smiled.   
„Yeah, I figured.“ Ian laughed, got up and went to his room. Mickey whistled through his teeth.  
„Nice ass!“ He heard the redhead chuckle as he came back and sat down, now wearing a pair of boxers. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Mickeys lips.  
„It's all yours, now!“   
He handed him a present with a diferent wrapping paper than the one he'd wrapped the Gallagher presents in, the day before.   
„I didn't really know what you would like, so I just bough-, well let's just say I got you this! It's the only thing I was sure you love!“   
He laughed and Mickey took the present out of his hands. It was a grey tank top with the brand logo of Jack Daniels Whiskey on the front. Mickey laughed.   
„Thanks, I do love that.“ He got up and went to his bedroom.  
„Where are you going?“ Ian asked when he got up. Mickey didn't answer. He just put on some sweatpants and grabbed the present he had gotten for Ian at the grocery store.   
„I got you something, too!“ He said when he returned and threw the plastic bag in the redheads direction.  
„Reminded me of you because of all the army stuff you keep blabbing about.“ Ian smiled happily.   
„You didn't have to get me anything. Thanks Mick.“ He got up and sat down next to him on the couch.   
When he saw his present he burst out laughing.   
„Camouflage booty shorts, Mick? You shouldn't have.“ Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
„Well, what're you waiting for? Try them on! Gimme a little show.“ He leaned back and locked his eyes on the redhead.   
Ian laughed, stood up and dropped his boxers to put on his christmas present from Ian. Mickey couldn't keep himself from staring at the view he was presented with.  
„You know what? Why don't you try them on later?“ Ian got the hint quickly and was on top of Mickey within seconds.


	16. gallagher christmas

They slept in the next morning, lying in Ians bed, they're bodies intertwined. Mickey woke up in a moment of shock, not knowing where we was or who the man was that had his arms wrapped around him, breathing on the back of his neck.   
Then he remembered and a smile spread on his face.   
Did yesterday really happen like he remembered it? Or had he dreamt the whole thing? Thankfully, the disproof was lying right next to him.   
For now, he decided to block out the thoughts that crept into his mind, for now.   
Like, where was this going? Was it a bad idea?  
Honestly, at this point, he didn't care. He might have been drunk yesterday but he meant everything he'd said and did that night and he was hoping that Ian would feel the same way.  
Suddenly, a kiss was placed on his neck. Mickey beamed and turned around to face his boyfriend.   
„Morning!“ Ian murmured and stroked the older boys face. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Ians palm. What a gay thing to do, he thought.   
But strangely, he didn't care about that at all.  
„Sleep well?“ He stretched himself and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.   
„Yeah. My muscles feel really sore, though. Like I did some manual labor yesterday.“ He giggled and buried his head on Mickey's chest.   
„Same here. You worked me over good yesterday.“ Ian laughed and covered his face with his hands. Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
„What? Now you're playing coy? That ship has sailed, man.“ Ian giggled, then turned around and sat up. Mickey grabbed his hand.  
„Ay, where you going, huh? Got somewhere to be?“ Ian squeezed his hand, then stood up.  
„I gotta go to the bathroom, wanna come?“ He rolled his eyes and smiled the silly smile Mickey liked.  
„Careful what you offer. What if I said yes?“ Ian shook his head, laughing, and grabbed Mickeys sweatpants from the floor.  
„That's just weird, Mick.“ He put on the pants and left the room.   
Mickey had to pinch himself to realize that this all was actually happening right now, when yesterday he thought that it would never be. He decided to get up and make some breakfast. When he was flipping pancakes, a pair of arms were wrapped around his bare torso. Ian had apparently taken a shower and he smelled like shampoo and cologne.   
„Thought you would join me for that shower!“ Ian whispered, his head in Mickey's hair.   
„How the fuck could I have known you would take a shower? You should've invited me. I'm old school like that.“ Ian laughed.   
„Alright, your highness, next time, I'll send you an invite first.“ He let go of the older boy and set the table. 

„So, where does your family think you are, right now?“ Mickey asked while they were hugrily eating breakfast. Ians coutenance turned into a guilty look.   
„Shit, I totally forgot to tell them. What time is it?“ Mickey checked the old clock on the wall above the door.  
„It's 9:30am. You think you can make it back in time before anybody notices?“ Ian downed the rest of his coffee and shot up to get dressed.  
„I think so. They usually stay up pretty late on christmas eve, so if I'm lucky they're still sleeping.“ Mickey grabbed another pancake and his mood instantly dropped when he thought about spending today alone again.  
He grabbed his mug and took a sip, then Ian came running back into the kitchen. His cheeks red from the hetcticness.  
„What the fuck are you waiting for? Take a shower and get dressed, we have to go.“ He clapped his hands in motivation and Mickey didn't dare not following his orders right that moment.  
But what would the Gallaghers think why he was suddenly at their house? He wouldn't dare to show himself publically with Ian, especially at the Southside of Chicago, where everybody knew him.  
Ian seemed to catch his mood and rolled his eyes.  
„Come on, you little chicken, we'll just say I forced you to spend christmas with your sister. Now, get up and do something, Jesus.“   
Mickey laughed at this drama but he went and took a shower, got dressed and then met a very imaptient Ian waiting at the front door.  
„Finally, let's go!“   
They were maybe 30 feet from their apartment building, when Ian tried taking his boyfriends hand. Mickey slapped it away.  
„What the fuck, man?“ Ian raised his hands in defense.   
He didn't try holding hands again, he just lit up two cigarettes and handed one to Mickey.  
They didn't talk much during the train ride and Mickey could feel himself getting more and more nervous as they got closer to his old neighbourhood. He didn't like going back there, which was why he barely ever went there anymore.   
From the train station it was only a few minutes to the Gallagher house. When they reached the front porch, Ian stopped for a moment.  
„Shit, I think I heard some voices in there. Fuck it.“ He looked around the yard carefully, then pressed a peck on Mickey lips. He pulled his head back and shook it.  
„You try that agin, I will punch you. Got it?“ Ian rolled his eyes.  
„Relax, Rambo. Let's go.“   
He took a deep breath, then opened the front door.

Mickey had passed the Gallagher house so many times in his youth, but he'd never actually been inside. There was a small front corridor with a coat rack and a bunch of shoes on the ground, next to it there was the living room. Everything was messy. There were so many toys lying around, clothes hanging everywhere and socks in hampers that needed to be sorted out and folded. In the corner was a big sofa facing a giant flatscreen TV. Next to it a christmas tree that was bursting with ornaments and christmas lights.   
The pile of presents underneath it was considerable and he could make out the ones he'd packed with Ian the day before.  
The voices were coming from the kitchen. Ian walked in front of him and entered the room.  
Fiona, Lip, Mandy and Veronica were sitting at the breakfast table having coffee, Debbie was doing preparing something on the counter.  
Ian cleared his throat and the people on the tabled focussed their attention on him.  
„Where have you been, Ian? Did you just get home? I was worried sick about you.“ She was about to get up when she saw Mickey behind him.  
Mandy smiled at the sight of her brother, got up and ran towards him to hug him.  
„I got you a christmas present, Mandy.“ Ian laughed, when he saw how happy Mandy was to see her brother.  
„What the fuck are you doing here, Mick?“ He let go of him, then hurried to the kitchen to get two more cups for her brother and Ian.   
„He just told you, shithead.“ Mickey was happy to see his sister but he still got annoyed when there were too many people around, so his mood wasn't the best.  
He liked seeing his sister, though, and he knew all this was making Ian happy.   
They sat down on the table and Ian engaged in the conversation that was going on, while Mickey just sat there, ocassionally grunting in agreement when somebody talked to him directly.   
After breakfast, the girls started cooking, while Lip, Ian, Kevin and Carls assignment was to go to the garden and chop up some wood for the apparently traditional bonfire that would happen later that day.   
Mickey was overwhelmed with the amount of happy people in the Gallagher home so he was glad to get out of the house and into the back yard, where there was more space. He sat down a little offside from the other boys on an old barrell to smoke his cigarette in peace.   
Kevin and Lip were trying to remove the axe from Carls hands and Ian was watching them, laughing freely.  
After a while, he came over to where Mickey was sitting, his hands behind his back.  
„Having fun?“ He asked hopefully, a gentle smile on his freckled face.   
„Yeah, it's alright.“ Mickey tried to sound as convincing as he could, but Ian didn't believe him.  
„It's not that bad. You just have to give them a chance, Mick. I know this is not your type of thing. Thanks for being here.“   
Mickey smiled. He wanted to get up and kiss this beautiful face, but he restrained himself and took another drag of his cigarette instead.  
Ian laughed excitedly.  
„I brought you something that should lighten your mood.“ And he revealed one of his hands that was holding a bottle of beer.  
Mickey did think alcohol was the best way to get him into a better mood, but one beer wasn't going to do much.   
As if he could read his mind, Ian revealed his other hand that was holding a six pack. He seemed very proud of himself, when he placed it next to Mickey.  
„I know what you like!“ He said and winked at his boyfriend. He raised his eyebrows.  
„Do you?“   
Ians countenance became playful and he took another step towards him, lowering his voice so nobody else could hear him.  
„Well, I know what you actually want, but we can't do that here, so this is the next best thing until we get home tonight.“ He winked at him, then turned around to return to his brothers.  
Mickey closed his eyes, trying to contain the image of what would happen later today a little longer, then he opened his beer and took a sip, hoping that the hours until their return to the apartment would go by fast.  
Looking back at it, the day at the Gallagher home wasn't that bad. After they'd eaten the christmas turkey the girls had prepared, the kids went over to open their presents, while the grownups watched, passing around a bottle of vodka. This was the kind of celebration Mickey apreciated and he couldn't wait for the bottle to return to him once he'd taken a gulp.   
They were sitting on the couch, packed like sardines, Mandy to his left and Ian to his right. Since the heater wasn't working very well, Fiona had given out blankets for everyone, while the kids were sitting on the floor unwrapping their gifts. Mandy had spread hers and his blanket over the three of them and Mickey tried his hardest, not to move or make a sound when Ian teased him by stroking up and down his leg, getting dangerously close to his groin.   
Mickey turned his head towards the redhead and growled dangerously low.  
„If you don't cut that out right now, you will regret it, Gallagher.“ Ian didn't even flinch he just smiled and kept going. Mickey was starting to get really turned on and it made him angrier and angrier, which was entertaining Ian immensely.  
„I have killed people, and I'll do it again, if you don't quit it out.“ Ians body was shaking with suppressed laughter as he let go of Mickey leg.   
Mandy leaned in and lay her head on his shoulder.  
„Thanks for coming, Mick. This is the best christmas I've had in a long time.“ She gave Lip a thankful smile and Mickey thought that maybe for once Mandy had picked out someone for her that wasn't just after her body but was acutally a decent guy. At least, he seemed that way.

They spend the afternoon playing games and watching TV and Mickey was enjoying being around a family that wasn't constantly screaming and cursing at each other. He didn't mind the Gallagher kids and he actually liked that Carl kid. He reminded him of himself when he was younger and sure hoped that he would turn out diferently from how he had turned out which, in this neighbourhood, was unlikely.   
He was sitting on the foot of the stairs, watching some of the Gallaghers play twister, when Ian came down the stairs and sat down next to him.  
„You enjoying yourself now?“ Mickey looked away and ignored the redhead. Ian smiled.  
„Aw, are you mad at me because of the couch thing?“ Mickey stayed silent, determined not to look at the redhead. Ian scooted closer to his boyfriend.  
After a quick look around, he leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder.  
„I'm sorry.“ Mickey checked the room to see if anyone was watching them. Nobody was so he refrained from pulling away.  
„I'll make it up to you later.“ Ian nibbled on his ear and Mickey was torn between giving in and staying mad.  
„I promise.“ He kissed his cheek, then stood up to join the game.   
At this point, Mickey literally couldn't wait for this christmas party to be over so he could go home and have some alone time with Ian.   
Later that day Ian more than kept the promise he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, got some ideas for what ian and mick could do next? or some prompts for other stories? just shoot me an ask at [here.](http://www.pimpmilkovich.tumblr.com/ask)  
> thanks for reading, i love you!


	17. jesus, ian

The holidays had been probably the best couple of days Mickey had ever experienced but now it was time to get back to work. Luckily, Ians shift started around the same time Mickeys did so they got ready and headed to boystown together. The streets were dark and silent, like they usually were at 8 pm in the Chicago winter and walking to work quickly turned into a giant snowball fight.  
When they finally arrived at the Fairytale, cheeks flushed from the cold, Mickey was covered in sweat and his clothes were all wet from the melting snow. Especially his back felt like somebody was continously pouring hot lava all over it since Ian had shoved a bunch of snow underneath his dressshirt. Now it was dripping down his back, each drop sending shivers down his spine.  
They went inside and Ian leaned in to kiss his boyfriend goodbye before heading to the dressing room. Mickey jerked his head away and hissed at him.  
„What the fuck are you doing?“  
Ian rolled his eyes but he didn't have the time to have this discussion right now so he just shrugged and crossed the dancefloor.  
Mickey sighed. What the fuck was so hard to understand about not doing any of this shit in public? He decided not to worry about it and just drop the subject until he had some time to think then went looking for Cole to find out what he had to do tonight.  
It was a friday so the club was packed and it took the thug about 30 minutes just to make his way through the club and find his colleague. The big guy was sitting at the bar, overseeing the dancefloor. He laughed when he saw Mickey.  
„Ay, man. Long time no see. How where the holidays?“ He forced a smile on his face. Never being one to like smalltalk or anything in that nature really didn't help him right now.  
„Hey. Yeah, were fine. How about yours?“ Cole let out a deep, loud laugh.  
„Was fine. Found myself a fine honey to balance on my balls on christmas eve. How about you? Got any actions these last few days?“ He was really lucky that the club was such a dark place, because that prevented Cole from seeing Mickeys smug grin and red cheeks. They'd barely made it out of bed the day before. Unable to take their hands off of each other they had celebrated boxing day by banging until neither of them could move anymore. Since neither of them had had the strength to cook that evening they ordered Pizza from somewhere and it took Ian about 10 minutes to answer the door because his legs were all jiggly and weak from all the activity throughout the day.  
Though enjoying that immensely it was still something Mickey was going to keep private. He shook his head at Cole and took the drink the bartender offered him.  
„Naw, man. Just went home to see my family. No action for me.“ He took a sip and thought about Ian lying in his bed, snuggled into the blanket, snoring a little bit and he felt his heart go all soft and mushy.  
„Aw, that's a shame, Mickey. No action at all? What a sad christmas!“ Mickey jumped when he heard Ians voice right behind him. He had gotten dressed and was smiling cheekily. Cole laughed and shook his hand.  
„Ian, hi. What about you? Had any good guys these holidays?“ He shot his boyfriend a warning look but the redhead ignored him completely. He sat down on the barstool next to Cole with his gold little shorts, his legs dangerously spread. It would have bothered Mickey, his boyfriend displaying the outline of his junk like that, but he was too hypnotized to care. Ian noticed his longing stare and laughed.  
„Well, Coley, I can honestly say that I had one of the most satisfying christmasses ever. In every way imaginable.“ He wiggled his eyebrows at the security guard and jumped up. He was in one of his silly moods this evening.  
„Well, congrats man. Was it that weird, old dude you used to fuck? He's here tonight, you know? I've seen him already!“ Ian furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Mickey in worry.  
„Yeah, Ian. Was it that weird, old dude?“ He stared at him arrogantly then turned around.  
„I'd love to chat some more about grey pubes and hip replacement surgeries but I gotta get to the entrance to relieve Howey. Have a great night.“ There went his good mood. Suddenly all he could think of was some ugly, old queen molesting Ian and it made him sick, but most importantly, incredibly angry. The jealousy was pulsating through every cell of his body and he was begging to the gods that some of these puny fags would misbehave tonight so he would have a reason to kick some serious ass.  
For the life of him, he could not figure out what Ian saw in these geriatric viagroids. Sure wasn't in it for the looks, because there was no way his boyfriend got off on saggy ballsacks and the smell of antirheumatics. The only thing that came to mind was some kind of weird Daddy complex situation and that was really the last thing he wanted to think about, when thinking of Mickey. He went upstairs to the front entrance and met Howy who looked relieved to get some help out there. It was a typical friday night and the place was packed. The queue was going on all the way to the end of Mickeys field of vision and they were loud and obnoxious. So not what he needed right now, but he just had to suck it up and work through it, trying not to think about stupid boyfriend stuff.  
It took about 3 and a half hours until somebody else from the security staff came and relieved Mickey from his position. He was cold, wet and pissed off by all the stupid people he'd come across. His mood really couldn't get any worse at this point.  
„Boss wants you to overlook the dancefloor. Think Cole's there already. Go find him.“ Mickey nodded and handed the guy the stamp with the little tinkerbell on it.  
He stepped a couple of steps away from the entrance and smoked a cigarette before heading back into the madness.  
He left his coat with one of the wardrobe ladies, who seemed to have a thing for him, then walked back to where he'd last seen Cole.  
He was still sitting in his chair like nothing ever happened, a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. Crazy, how long this guy could keep happy just because he'd gotten it in the day before, but on the other hand, wouldn't Mickey have felt the exact same way if he hadn't been fuming?  
„You know, I gotta say,“ Cole began when he spotted Mickey heading towards him.  
„your roommate's got a high tolerance for groping. I wouldn't let anyone touch me like that for hours and hours. That's gotta suck, right? Especially with those ugly ass dudes.“ Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was not lifting his mood at all right now. What was it tonight with old men?  
„What the fuck are you even talking about?“ The big guy nodded towards the dancefloor where Ian was dancing on one of the lower platforms, shaking his ass, rolling his hips and winking and waving at the guys that were hovering around him like a bunch of hugry hyenas.  
Mickey waved at the bartender and a couple of seconds later he had a drink in his hand.  
„I don't know, man. I guess I should admire his business sense. That's gotta be a lot of ones stuffed into his briefs, I mean, look at that buldge. Mickey bit his lip before he could say that that buldge was actually all Ian, he knew from experience.  
„Why the fuck are we talking about another mans buldge right now? I thought you said you weren't gay?“ Mickey raised his eyes and looked at the other man. Cole held his hands up denfensively.  
„Hey, I'm just saying. Can you keep this place under control for a second? I gotta take a leak.“ Mickey nodded and sat down, his eyes glued on the firery red hair protruding out of the crowd.  
Ian was full on dancing right now. Shaking his hips, running his hands all over his body, stroking his frustratingly perfect six pack, making intensive eye contact with his audience. There was no denying it, Ian was extremely good at what he was doing, but that didn't mean Mickey had to like it.  
He was on his third glass of Whiskey, never letting Ian out of his side, his leg wiggling up and down nervously.  
When he wasn't sure he could take it any longer watching his boyfriend flirting with other dudes, the song ended and Ian stepped down from the platform.  
„Do you need me here right now?“ Mickey asked Cole, who'd just returned from the bathroom.  
„Naw, man. Go walk around for a bit, see if we missed something. I got the dancefloor covered.  
Mickey got up and made his way through the crowd, looking for Ian. He caught a glimpse of his hair and saw him heading towards stairwell so he changed his course and followed him.  
He opened the big, iron door and stepped into complete darkness. He was quite new so he didn't know where all the light switches were. He couldn't see anything, so he reached out his arms and fumbled along the wall, searching for some kind of a switch. He stopped when he heard damp mumbling. It sounded like somebody was in an situation he didn't wanna be in.  
Driven by his duty as a security guard, Mickey went even faster, sliding his hands across the cold, partly sticky wall until he finally found the switch.  
When his eyes had gotten used to the suddenly blindingly bright light, Mickey looked around to see where the noise was coming from. And what he saw made his blood run cold and had him seeing red, both literally and figuratively.  
Ian was shoved into a corner his eyes wide open, pushed against the wall by a tall guy, almost as tall Ian himself. He had gray hair and was wearing a ridiculous looking sports jacket. He had his body pressed against the redheads and his arms were pinning Ians above his head. The only thing that shook him, was that the guy was skinny and old, ther was no way that Ian wasn't able to free himself from that man. That was something he had to think about later, now Mickey was almost glad that he finally got a reason to release his anger.  
He took a few steps towards the couple and saw the old dudes tongue shoved in Ians mouth. That was the straw to break the camel's back.  
He tapped the stranger on his shoulder and punched him right into the face when he turned around to see who was interrupting.  
He fell to the floor but Mickey was a long way from done. He kicked the guy in the nuts and watched as he crouched together, wincing with pain.  
„Why don't you go molest someone your own age, huh?“ The guy shot him a hateful glare.  
„Oh come on, he wanted it too. I could see it in his eyes. Fucking tease.“ Mickey raised his eyebrows and smiled sweetly.  
„Oh, okay I'm sorry. You know what I can see in your eyes right now, huh? I can see that you really wanna die right now.“ He grabbed a handful of gray hair and smashed the guys head onto the concrete floor. Repeatedly, until he could feel Ians hand on his shoulder jerking him back. His voice sounded tired.  
„Mick, stop. Let's get the hell out of here, alright? Let somebody else take care of him.“ Mickey let go off the guy and quickly scanned Ian from head to toe.  
„You okay?“ He asked, cupping his face with his hands. Ian nodded.  
„Yeah, just tired.“ Mickey nodded, then went back into the club to get Cole to kick the old fuck out of the club.  
When he returned, Ian was nowhere to be found.  
„You gotta be fucking kidding me.“ Mickey mumbled and ran downstairs to check the wardrobe for his boyfriend.  
He found him in front of his mirror, wiping makeup from his face.  
„Ay.“ Mickey shouted, outraged. „What the fuck, man?“ Ian turned around but didn't say anything.  
„What just happened, huh? You telling me you can't defend yourself against some old queen?“ Ian avoided his angry stares and looked down on his hands.  
„Sorry, I had too much to drink. I just... thought you were ashamed of me maybe, because you don't wanna be seen with me in public. I don't know. I'm Sorry.“ Mickey shook his head in disbelief.  
„Are you fucking kidding me?“ He turned around to make sure there wasn't anybody else in the room with them, then grabbed the younger boys face and lifted his head up. He came dangerously close and looked into his eyes.  
„Now listen up. You wanted to do this. Two days ago, remember? You said you wanted to be with me. I want that, too. But you don't fuck, or kiss, or touch or even look at other dudes when you're with me, you got that? Especially just to make me jealous?! Also, if you can't handle your booze and start thinking this shit is a good idea, then you stop drinking! Fuck, Ian.“ Mickey wiped away a tear that had somehow made his way into the corner of his eye.  
„Look, you changed your mind, you don't wanna hang out anymore, that's fine. But you gotta tell me.“ Ians eyes shot up and they were full of fear. He grabbed Mickey by the collar and pressed a kiss onto his lips.  
„I'm sorry, Mick. I want you. I swear it was a mistake.“ He ran his tongue over his lips and trailed kisses down his neck.  
„I want you, Mick. I'm sorry. Please you have to believe me.“ He was drunk and desperate, but sounded sincere. „I'm yours, Mick. I swear. Only yours! It's just, sometimes I feel like your dirty little secret. I overreacted. I'm sorry, alright?“  
„Why would I be ashamed of you, Ian? If anything it should be the other way around. Like, you're literally lightyears out of my league.“ Ian shook his head.  
„Don't be ridiculous. I'm yours. There's no one I would rather be with.“ He leaned his head forward, leaning against Mickeys forehead.  
„You're mine. No more bullshit, Gallagher!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, guys.  
> Maybe click on my profile and check out my new fic CSI: Chicago? :)  
> Thank you for reading ♥


	18. new years eve

Ian and Mickey were at home, sitting on the couch. Mickey was watching a hockey game on TV while Ian lay in his lap, reading a book. Mickey smirked down at his boyfriend. He was wearing some seriously fucked up reading glasses and looked deliciously smart. Mickey was running his hand through the ginger's hair and Ian smiled contently.   
They had agreed on not doing anything special this New Year's Eve, just staying at home, watching the ball drop on TV and maybe watch some fireworks after. Ian hadn't been too happy about it. Cole had asked them about a hundred times if they wanted to come to a rooftop New Years Party he was doing security at that night, but Mickey had been his grumpy self and just mumbled something about staying in and hating parties in general.   
„Mick, you gotta stop that. I can't read one word.“ Ian was smiling up to him. Mickey furrowed his eyes, confused as to what he could have possibly done now.   
„You're constantly jiggling your leg. Are you nervous or something?“ The older boys face turned to stone and he vehemently shook his head.  
He had been seriously surprised by just how ignorant Ian actually was. He'd felt on edge for the last couple of days and since this morning he'd felt like a little gnome was inside his stomach, punching him everytime he seemed to take a break obsessing over the surprise he'd planned for Ian that evening. It had taken some serious spy action for the ginger not to find out too soon, but thankfully, the redhead was oblivious as to what was going on. After the weird night at the club, Mickey had done some serious thinking as to why he wasn't ready to show himself publically with Ian yet. It didn't have anything to do with the ginger as a person, it was all in Mickey's head. The deeply engraved homophobic mindset that he'd learned from childhood until the day he left to live by himself had him so scared of his own sexuality that when he'd found out he liked guys a little more than he liked girls it immediately had felt wrong and bad. Plus the constant fear of his father finding out about him, which he eventually had, had just made it impossible to develop a healthy attiude and to be proud of who he liked. There was just no room for all that stuff in the Southside. But now he was miles away from home and now he had found Ian, somebody who was the complete opossite of him, yet everything he wanted to be. Proud, happy, and just okay with who he was.   
Now it was time to start Operation NY, as he had called it, so he sat up, pushed Ian off his lap and turned towards him.  
Step One was honesty.  
„Hey, I think we should do some talking. Are you ready?“ Ian looked at him like he was some kind of alien and Mickey couldn't blame him. Those were probably the last words he'd ever expected to come out of his boyfriends mouth. Normally, it was Ian who always initiated everything that had to do with talking, especially when it came to feelings and problems.  
„No, not ready. Who are you? What have you done with my mute, grumpy grandpa boyfriend?“ He was still weirded out but a smile crept onto his face as Mickey rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. He would need a lot of these if he wanted to get through talking about himself.   
„Relax, it's nothing bad. You just said the other day, that I never tell you anything about myself, so I thought I would.“ Ian seemed pleasantly surprised. He scooted closer to Mickey, trying to take him into his arms but Mickey shrugged him off.  
„What, can't you talk while we cuddle?“ The older boy cringed and pushed him away.   
„First of all. What did I tell you? The word cuddling is a no-no. It just weirds me out, alright? Second of all. No, we can't do that shit while I tell you, because we always end up hooking up when you want to, you know, hug and shit.“   
Well, this was off to a great start. It wasn't that Mickey didn't like Ian basically wrapped around him like a burrito when they were watching TV, the world cuddling just sounded so gooey and sappy, he couldn't get over it. Anyway, that was not what he wanted to discuss. He sat back down after seeing Ians disappointed face and laid a hand losely his boyfriends knee.   
„Okay, shut up and listen.“ Ian bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing and nodded eagerly.   
„You wanna know why I don't want to, you know, kiss you and shit, when we're in public? Let me tell you, about the last time I was caught doing that.“ The redheads face got serious really quickly after grasping the sincerity of the situation.   
„When I was like 17, I was banging this dude, right?“ Ian rolled his eyes.  
„Yeah, you mean he banged you, right? Or were you topping at the time? Either way, very good to know about your exboyfriend.“   
Mickey slapped him on the arm, shaking his head.  
He would have gotten angry, but he knew Ian was only trying to make him laugh to ease up the whole situation.  
„Shut up, Gallagher. I'm doing some serious character development shit right here. Sit back and enoy history being made.“ Ian chuckled but did as he was asked.  
„So, as I was saying. I was banging this dude I knew from school. For obvious reasons we couldn't do it at any of our homes so we would go to the abandoned buildings at the outskirts of town. We weren't in love or anything, well, actually we didn't even like each other that much, but you know, we were just both gay and there and i don't know. It was practical, I guess. So we met up there and we banged and I kept telling him to shut the fuck up because, shit he was a loud fucker. But he didn't as you may have guessed and suddenly my dad is standing in front of me. The dude balls deep in me, both naked and he grabbed the guy, and hit his head against the brick wall until he passed out and by then I had managed to put my clothes back on and I wanted to run away and..“ Mickey swallowed, taking a drag from his cigarette. Ian was serious now, his eyes worried and angry at the same time, already scared of what he was about to hear.   
There was a moment where Mickey thought the whole Step One had been a mistake but he decided to pull himself together and go on with his story. His face impassive now, like he was talking about somebody he didn't know.   
„Anyways, he beat me up pretty hard and when I woke up I was at the hospital with a couple of broken ribs, a swollen face and a fractured skull.“ Ian nodded, his face pale and horrified.   
„So he called an ambulance for you?“ He asked incredulously. Mickey laughed, a bitter look on his face.  
„Fuck no. The dude I was banging eventually woke up and called the ambulance for the both of us.“ Ian swallowed hard, trying not to imagine what Mickey had looked like all bruised and covered in blood. He was still haunted by his beat up face when Terry had paid them a visit a while back.  
„How did he even find out and found you?“ His voice was silent and serious.   
„He just heard us. He was there trying out a new gun or something. Then he heard a couple of fags fucking and went to beat the shit out of them. Imagine his surprise when he saw his disappointment of a son with a japanese boy there. That shocked both his homphobic and his racist side. So yeah. I made Mandy get all my shit from the house and I haven't been there since.“ He shrugged, acting like telling this story didn't just tear open some old wounds he'd been trying to forget about for years.   
Ian moved forward and took his face in his hands. He gently placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped his arms around him. There was something about Ian that always made all the bad thoughts and feelings disappear. As if he squeezed it all out of his brain with his tight hugs and sweet kisses. He felt like nothing could bad could ever happen as long as Ian had his long, freckled arms wrapped around him.   
Mickey buried his head in Ians neck, breathing in his scent, before leaning back and looking into those beautiful green eyes of his.  
„That's the only reason I don't like all this kissing and holding hands in public shit. That's all it is.“ Ian nodded understandingly.  
„When I was younger, I fucked someone I met on the street because I had tried acid before, for the first time and I thought he was Vin Diesel.“ Mickey looked at him absolutely confused with what he'd just heard, then burst out laughing.  
„You're such a fucking dick, you know that? How does that seem appropriate to say right now?“ He fell back on the sofa, laughing and lay down, Ian following him and putting his head on Mickeys chest.   
„Well, I had to get it off my chest. It seemed like were confessing things.“ He smiled his stupid, giddy smile and Mickey felt so thankful to him at that moment. He always knew how to help him out of situations that were uncomfortable for him and he knew what to do to make him laugh.  
„Stop fucking laughing. It's like a bouncing castle up on here.“ He shot him a playful glare but Mickey just giggled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his red hair.  
They staid like this for a while, until Mickeys phone buzzed on the table and he remembered that he had a plan to get back to. Ian got up to make way for him to stand up and Mickey read the message, that cofirmed part 2 of the plan.   
„Hey, why don't you go get us something to eat from that thai place down the street and I'll set up the room for movies and all that shit?“ Ian scoffed.  
„Why do I have to go out into the cold? Why don't you go?“ Mickey rolled his eyes.  
„Because I don't want to go out either, alright. Just do what I say, stupid.“ Ian smiled a sardonic smile and crossed his hands before his chest.  
„Only, if you say: _Ian, I can't wait to cuddle with you all night tonight!_ “ Mickey sighed. He really didn't wanna do that but he was already behind on the Plan and he needed Ian out of the house as soon as possible.   
„Ian, I can't wait to cudlle with you all night tonight!“ He murmured. Ian held a hand behind his ear.  
„I'm sorry, did you say something? I didn't catch that.“ Mickey raised his eyebrows warningly.  
„Don't make me say it again, asswipe!“ Ian laughed and went to put on his coat.  
„Fiiine. Do you want your usual?“ The older boy nodded and closed the door behind Ian moments after.   
It was now almost seven pm and Mickey waited until he was sure, Ian was gone to grab his phone and text his ally.   
Five minutes later he could hear noise and many steps in the stairwell and he opened the door to see the whole Gallagher clan plus Mandy, Kev and V standing in front of the door.   
„Hi, is he gone?“ Fiona smiled at him warmly and walked inside.   
„Of course he is. That's why he sent the text, Fiona. Think a little before you talk.“ Ians little sister Debbie walked past a laughing and slightly overwhelmed Mickey, handing him her jacket which led to a snowball reaction. Soon, all his guests were inside their apartment and he was left at the door, covered in everyone's coats.  
„Alright, we gotta be quick. Ian could come back any second now. I kinda wanna tell you guys something before we decorate and everything for the party. Ian and I-“ He earned a few annoyed looks and Mandy put a hand on his shoulder.  
„Everybody knows, Mickey. You two were being as unobtrusive as two elephants in a heard of flamingos on christmas. Everybody knows you guys are together. Also, you would never come to the Southside just to celebrate christmas with me, stupid.“ Mickey was shocked and looked around to see everybody nodding agreeingly to Mandys statement.  
Well revealing their relationship had been surprisingly easy and unexpectedly quick. Maybe this would be a fun surprise party for Ian after all.   
The Gallaghers had brought decorations, party hats, enough food to feed a small country and definitely enough alcohol to supply a whole sorority for at least a month. Everybody was rushing around setting things up, picking music and everything until they heard somebody knock on the door.   
They all froze while Mickey tiptoed to the front door to look through the spy. When he saw who was there he sighed and opened. Iggy was standing there, some girl in his arm.  
„Um, sorry, we're late, I guess?“ Mickey rolled his eyes and waved him in, only to see Ian standing behind them with a bag of thai food in his hands.  
„I'm not sure what's going on. Is this a gangbang thing?“ Mickey heard Kevs roaring laughter behind him and Ian finally realized that there were more people inside the apartment than just the two he'd just seen walk in there.  
Mickey stood there, startled. He hadn't expected him back this early.   
„Well this kind of ruins the surprise.. Come on in.“ Ians face lit up when he saw his whole family inside waiting for him, hugging and screaming at him while somebody turned on the music.   
Mandy stepped next to his brother handing him a shot.   
„Proud of you, Mick.“ He rolled his eyes and laid his arm around his little sister.  
„Alright, let's get fucked up!“   
And they all took Mandys words to heart.


	19. Truth and Whoops

The evening was a success. Like every Gallagher party it was loud, full of laughter and booze and like every Milkovich party, there was yelling, cigarettes and enough weed to cater to the whole building. The New Year was online 45 minutes away, Liam was asleep in Ians bed and the grown ups were sitting around the living room table, all staring at the skinny, brunnette girl with the fringe.  
„What the fuck, Mandy? Are we in third grade, now?“   
Mickey shook his head and leaned back on the couch where he was sitting between Ian and Kevin, a gentle giant who was balancing his wife Veronica on his lap.   
Ian nudged his side and shot him an encouraging look.  
„Come on, guys. Why the fuck not? We've got some time to kill until the ball drops!“ He earned a bunch of agreeing mumbles, and Mandy squeaked, excitedly. She picked up one of the empty beer bottles from the floor and placed it in the middle of the table. Mickey lit up a cigarette as she spun, sighing in relief, when the bottle stopped and pointed at Lip. Mandy sat back and put her hand on the blonds thigh.   
„Alright, Philipp. Truth or Dare?“ Lip let his eyes wander across the ceiling for a bit, pretending to really think about what to choose. Ultimately, he went for Dare. Everybody in the room burst out screaming diferent suggestions about what Mandy should dare her boyfriend with. Mickey just sighed and rolled his eyes when he caught Ians look.  
„You're family's fucking crazy, you know that right?“ Ian just smiled that bashful smile that always seemed to drive Mickey up the fucking wall and placed his hand on his.   
Ian had been very affectionate from the very beginning of the evening and the alcohol made matters worse. Throughout the whole party, he'd managed to keep in contact with Mickey, smiling over-the-moon happily when the older boy didn't pull away, even when Iggy was standing right next to him.   
After that night at the club Mickey had come to the realization, that he would have to come out of his shell more, to keep Ian in his life. It was hard for him, not to pull away, or scoot over when Ian took his hand or leaned on him on the couch but he did it anyway.   
After a few hours and a few shots of vodka, it started to actually feel nice, not having to hide his affection, especially when he noticed that nobody in the room really cared. The only thing that seemed to keep happening was Fiona and Mandy sighing happily when they saw the two boys locking eyes, forgetting everybody else in the room.   
„I know. But it's not that bad, right?“ He could see the worry in the redheads eyes and it send a stitch through his heart so he quickly put a reassuring smile on his face.  
„No. It's not bad at all, Ian. Quit worrying. I invited everybody, didn't I?“ Ian didn't look fully convinced, but he nodded and intertwined their fingers. Mickey squeezed his hand and he was jolted back into reality when Iggy's weird, but goodlooking girlfriend Laura screamed his name.  
„Mickey. Oh my god. Your turn.“ He closed his eyes for a second, wishing himself to that lonely island with the rum bunker from Pirates of the Carribbean, then opened his eyes and stared at the bottleneck facing towards him.   
„What's it gonna be, man?“ Lip asked from across the room, taking a drag of his joint. Mickey didn't really feel like doing anything right now, buzzed and high from the drugs and the alcohol so he chose „Truth.“   
A big mistake, as it turned out, when you were in a room with an excited Mandy Milkovich. She leaned over to Lip and whispered something in his ear that conjured a cheeky grin onto his face.  
„So, Mickey.“ He took his time, keeping him on tenterhooks.  
„We were just thinking about your bedroom habits...“ Mickey grinded his teeth and took a deep breath, remembering that it was Ians brother who was talking to him, not somebody he could just wipe out with a well placed punch to the chin.  
„Are you more of a top? Or bottom? Because we've had some discussions about the matter and would really like to know which one of us is right!“   
Before Mickey could say anything, he could feel Ian stiffen up next to him. He glared at his brother and squeezed his boyfriends hand calmingly.  
„What the fuck, Lip? You don't have to answer that, Mick!“ There was loud protesting from everyone in the room and Mickey could feel Ian get mad, so he sat up and pushed him back against the couch.  
„That really what you guys talk about in your free time? That's kinda sad, you guys.“ Iggy who was sitting across the room on one of the chairs from the kitchen, seemed to catch that Mickey wasn't about to answer the questions, so he stood up, attracting everbody's attention. Micks relief didn't last long.  
„How about we make things interesting. I bet ten dollars that Mickey's a whiney bottom. Who's in?“ Suddenly everybody started screaming at each other, discussing who was a bottom and who was on top in Mickey and Ians relationship. Mickey shook his head and took a big gulp from the flask Ian was offering him.   
„Sorry, Mick. Don't be angry, okay?“ He rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Ians.  
„Relax, firecrotch. I'm not angry. It's fine. Isn't family suppossed to be a fucking pain in the ass?“ Ian's eyes lit up and his cheeks turned red.  
„You're saying my family is your family?“ He seemed a little weirded out, but Mickey shook his head vehemently.   
„Jesus, Ian. I meant Mandy and Iggy. My family.“ Ian didn't get to answer because the group had finally made a decision.  
„Alright, so we're nine people, with Debbie and Carl. Six of us voted that Mickey's a bottom. Three think he's a top. So? What's the truth?“ Mickey didn't say anything. Just closed his eyes and imagined opening up the trapdoor, walking down the stairs and seeing shelves of bottles of alcohol on his lonely island. He wasn't really a religion type of guy, but he imagined paradise to look like his little daydream. Ian finally put him out of his misery and announced that he was in fact a bottom wich made Kevin burst out into roaring laughter and made Iggy a couple of bucks richer.  
„Man, never thought the tough neighbourhood thug Mickey Milkovich, that can make anybody piss himself just by looking at them, is actually a cute, little bottom. Hahaha, a Milkovich takes it up the ass. I can't fucking believe it.“   
Kevin rambled on and on, which earned him a slap against the back of the head from his wife. Mickey was way too relaxed with Ians thumb painting little patterns onto his skin, to get angry.  
„Whatever. Liking what I like don't make me a bitch!“ That shut Kevin up and the game proceeded.  
At ten minutes to midnight, Mickey got up. He had one last surprise for Ian. He waved at Mandy to come follow her and walked to the kitchen.   
„Did you buy that thing I told you to buy?“ Mandy nodded her head and opened the fridge. All the way at the bottom, hidden behind some boxes with leftover Pizza, she pulled out the champagne Mickey had saved up to buy for the special occassion.   
„I even got some plastic champagne glasses. They were only like two bucks.“ Mickey nodded appreciatively and they spread out the glasses on a tray.

„Everybody make way!“ Mandy shouted as she wriggled her way through the Milkoviches and Gallaghers that were now standing everywhere, listening to Ryan Seacrest talking about something while waiting for the ball to drop.  
„Mickey bought some good shit for the special occassion.“ She placed the trey on the table and waved around the three bottles of Moet Champagne.   
Kevin whistled approvingly offered Mickey a hand.  
„Put it there, man! That's some good shit!“ The thug rolled his eyes and shook his hand shortly before heading over to Ian who was standing a little apart from everybody else, turning around when Mickey placed a hand on his shoulder.   
„Hey, you okay?“ Ian smiled at him. A bright, big Ian smile.   
„Yeah. I'm really happy, Mick!“ He would have never admitted it, but his heart started beating faster and the corners of his mouth turned upwards instantly when he heard his boyfriend say those words. He handed him a champagne glass and put his arm around his waist.  
„I'm glad.“ Around them everybody started screaming when the countdown to midnight started.   
_20... 19 … 18..._  
„Ian?“   
_17... 16... 15... 14..._  
„Yeah?“   
_13... 12... 11... 10.._  
„About earlier, um,“  
 _9... 8... 7... 6..._  
„What about it?  
 _5... 4... 3... 2.._  
„You know, you're my family, too, right?“   
_...1 ...0_  
The room exploded into screaming and and laughing. Fiona grabbed Carl and Debbie who where standing on the couch to be at the same level as everybody else, and flooded them with kisses, Iggy and his girl were making out somewhere in the corner, as did Mandy and Lip.   
Veronica and Kevin were smiling at each other, whispering stuff into each others ears, and Ian took Mickey's face into his hands and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Careful not to overdo it in front of everybody else. But Mickey didn't care.   
He put his arm around Ians waist, pulling him closer as he parted his lip to deepen their kiss. He could taste booze and tobacco and he could smell that cologne that had lured Mickey in from the first time he met the redhead in his arms. And he felt like his insides were going to burst from all the happiness that was flowing through him, filling every square inch of his body, making him feel lightheaded and heavy at the same time.   
He didn't know what paradise looked like, maybe like the island he'd imagined earlier, maybe some shitty garden eden, but either way, it couldn't possibly be or feel any better than kissing Ian Gallagher.   
They stayed like that for a while, until Carl broke them up, wanting to touch glasses. Ian took his brother into his arms and Mickey clinked his champagne against the young boys glass.   
They now went over to their families, hugging, celebrating and laughing together.   
It was a great evening and the Gallaghers and Milkoviches didn't leave until the break of dawn when the beer was empty and the sun rose on the Chicago sky.   
Iggy and Laura were the last one to say their goodbyes and Mickey accompanied them to the door.  
„So, Mick. That thing you got with Ian. Seems pretty serious.“ He laughed at the vage statement.  
„Yeah, it's going pretty well.“ Iggy nodded, showing any feelings wasn't really something they were used to, which they owed to the upbringing by their harsh father.  
But they had both changed and distanced themselves from Terry and Iggy was really trying.  
„Uh, cool. Happy for ya. Seems like you guys got a good thing going!“ He awkwardly hugged his brother and him and Laura disappeared down the stairs.  
Mickey closed the door, a smile on his face that he hadn't been able to wipe off since midnight.  
Ian was sitting on the couch, exhausted, but a similar expression on his face.  
„How are we going to clean all this up? I just wanna go to sleep for a year or two.“ Mickey laughed as he flopped down beside his boyfriend.   
„Let's not worry about it now. Did you have a good time today?“ Ian pulled up Micks arm to snuggle up to his side.  
„Yeah. Really good. Thanks for the surprise, babe!“ Mickey cringed at the pet name but decided to let it slide for now. It was a holiday after all!  
„Got one more for you, actually!“ He said as he got up and walked back to the kitchen.  
„That's great. Please tell me it's nothing sexual, though, okay? Like, as you know, usually I would like that, but right now I would literally fall asleep while inside of you, if you know what I mean!“ He giggled and Mickey rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge.  
„You're so stupid, I love you!“ 

 

He almost dropped the bottle of champagne he had saved for just the two of them when he realized what had just slipped out of his mouth. That was definitely not the way he wanted to say these words for the first time. Well he had fucked that up right now.   
He walked back into the livingroom, sheepishly avoiding his boyfriends astonished look.  
There was still a chance he hadn't heard him, wasn't there?


	20. blackmail

„What did you just say?“ Ian appeared in the kitchen door, cheeks flushed and eyes as wide as   
saucers. Mickey slowly got up and closed the fridge. He stared at his tattoed knuckles, desperately trying to come up with a cover story. He failed miserably.  
„Uh, I said I love you! To the Champagne! I love Moet!“ Ian raised his brows, mockery coloring his face.  
„Oh, okay. Yeah, that seems like something you would do. Talk to a bottle.“ Mickey forced a fake laugh onto his face and raised the bottle.  
„Yeah, um, so Champagne?“ Ian smiled and nodded, jumping up to sit on the kitchen unit. The dark haired boy opened the drink in the sink, then walked over to stand where Ian was sitting.   
„Cheers! To a great new year, or some shit like that!“ The redhead took the bottle out of his hand and put it next to him on the counter, then reached out an arm to the back of Mickeys neck, pulling him closer towards him.   
They made out for a while, until Mickey couldn't think straight anymore, so he pulled back and took a swig of the sparkling drink next to him.   
Ian played with his hair, his feet locked around the smaller boys waist. When Mickey was done drinking, he pulled him close again, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the front of his shirt.   
„Mick?“ Mickey let his hands trail up and down Ians back, breathing in his scent.   
„What?“ He pulled back again, to look Ian in the eyes.  
„I love you, too!“ Mickeys face got soft. He placed a kiss on his lips, then leaned in so their foreheads were touching.  
„You better!“ He grunted and Ian smiled.   
„Thanks for the party!“ Mickey looked away, uncomfortable with the situation. He wasn't used to being thanked and being told he was loved. It felt good, but it was a bit much all in one moment.  
„Yeah, alright! Ready to go to bed?“ Ian nodded, closed his eyes and leaned against his boyfriend.  
„I'm too tired to move. You gotta carry me, babe!“ Mickey rolled his eyes and tried to lift Ian off the conter.  
„Why the fuck do I have to carry you? You're like 50 feet taller than me. If anything, you should be carrying me.“ Ian didn't respond. He just made snoring noises and leaned against the smaller boy with all his weight.  
Mickey sighed, a silly, lovestruck smile on his face and threw Ian over his shoulder, faltering under his weight.   
When he finally reached the bed he threw Ian down and rubbed his hurting back.  
„If my back's all messed up now, you're paying the hospital bills.“ Ian laughed, took of his shirt and pants and threw them at Mickey.  
„Come on. Get over here, I wanna be gooey and romantic and cuddle.“ The darkhaired boy scoffed and walked over to the dresser, putting his own clothes in one of the drawers.  
„That's the best way to keep me out of bed, you know?“ Ian shrugged, a smug grin on his face and opened his arms wide, pouting a little bit.  
His smile turned triumphant when he could see Mickey giving in and walking over to the bed.  
„If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I will always be able to get you to come to bed with me.“ He grabbed Mickey and simply rolled him on top of him, ignoring his grumpy protests.  
Mickey pulled the blanket on top of the both of them and leaned on his elbows, placing kisses all over Ians face.  
„You're cute!“ The redhead laughed, running his finger up and down Mickeys back.  
„Shut up, I'm trying to be romantic and shit over here.“ Ian giggled, but kept his mouth closed.  
„By the way. This is a one time thing. This is not going to become a thing that we do, capiche?“ Ian frowned, running a hand through Mickey's still gelled hair.  
„Is this up for discussion?“ The other boy shook his head, closing Ians mouth with his own. He let it happen for a while, then pulled back.  
„What about once every week?“ Mickey shook his head, rolling his eyes at the boy beneath him.  
„Once a month?“ No. Micks expresion said it all. Ian was having his fun with the conversation, knowing very well, that Mickey usually got all soft and kissy when he'd had a few beers, which was pretty much every other day. He let his hands run down his boyfriends back, slipping underneath his boxers, cupping his ass cheeks. Mickey inhaled sharply.  
„Well, propose something, then?“ Distracted by the hands massaging his behind, Mickey gave in.  
„Holidays. That's my last and only offer!“ He offered him his hand and Ian shook it.  
„Deal!“ The older boy sighed relieved, then rolled down from Ian, pulling him behind, cuddling into his arms.   
Ian snuggled in, intertwining their hands, placing a kiss behind Mickeys ear.  
„I love you. I love you. I love you!“ Each sentence followed by another kiss.   
„Alright, relax.“ But he slided even closer to Ian and squeezed his hand a little tighter.   
After a while, when Ians breathing had turned slow and steady Mickey raised their intertwined hands to his face, kissing the freckled fingers.  
„I love you, too, you big dork!“ 

When Mickey woke up the next morning to get himself a glass of water and an aspirin against his hangover, he experienced the dirty apartment in all its glory.   
There were beer cans and bottles everywhere, somebody, and he was pretty sure that somebody was about 4 feet tall and liked to kill animals, had decorated the whole floor with all the nachos he could find. The one side of the couch looked sort of messed up and those were just the things Mickey could see from where he was standing in the kitchen door.   
Unable to deal with all this, that early in the morning, he made his way to the bathroom and got the pills from the mirror cupboard.  
When he sat back down on the bed, Ian mumbled something and pulled the blanket over his head. Mickey tickled his boyfriend and handed him a glass of water and a little pill.  
„Here you go! This'll help with the hangover. Come on, we've got some serious cleaning to do.“ Ian sighed but came out of his blanket fort to down the watter in a few big gulps.  
„Thanks!“ He placed a quick kiss on Mickeys lips, then got up and went to the bathroom.   
Cleaning up their small apartment took the whole day to get back to normal. They would've been done way faster, but they constantly had to take little breaks because of their pounding heads and rebellious stomachs.   
When they were finally done, they flopped back on the couch and Mickey layed his head in Ians lap.  
„Never again, Ian. Next time, your folks have got to invite us to their place. I'm not cleaning all this shit up again. Ever.“ Ian grunted agreeingly and slipped his hand underneath the older boys tank top stroking his chest.  
„I had a great time yesterday. Thanks again.“ Mickey rolled his eyes and shot him a look.  
„Enough already with the thanking. I get it. You can show your thankfulness in other ways.“ Ian wiggled his eyebrows, amusement coloring his face.  
„Yeah, but not right now. I can barely walk and I don't wanna puke.“ The ginger laughed heartily.   
„You mean, again?“ He earned a grumpy look.  
„Fuck off. It's all your fault. You fed me tequila shots all night. Now shut up and start that movie.“   
Ian fondled with the TV remote and G.I. Joe started playing. 

„You know, I could totally see myself doing that!“ Ian stated, half an hour into the film. Mickey sat up.  
„Doing what? Being in the Army?“ Ian nodded enthusiastically.  
„No fucking way, Ian.“ Mickeys face became serious all of a sudden, his eyebrows furrowed. The redhead just shrugged.  
„Why not? If I would go back to school, I could probably get into Westpoint to become an officer. If not I'll just enlist and beco-“ He stopped suddenly when Mickey gave him a light slap on the cheek.  
„I said no fucking way. Now, shut up and watch your stupid movie.“ Mickey shook his head indisbelief and focussed his eyes back on the screen. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ian watching him, a little smile on his face.  
„Why not? You don't want me to go?“ Mickey shot him an ennerved looks and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the table, lighting one, then taking a deep drag.  
„It's just stupid. You really wanna get your ass shot of in some Stan somewhere?“ Ian smiled, confused.  
„Stan?“ Mickey nodded, gesticulating wildly, like he always did.  
„Yeah, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Irakistan.“ Ian laughed and scooted a little closer towards Mickey.  
„Come on, just say it. You don't want me to leave you here.“ Mickey scoffed, but leaned in when Ian wrapped his arms around him.  
„Admit it! Just this once! I won't tell anyone!“ He giggled as he placed kisses all over his boyfriends face.  
Mickey tried to stay serious but eventually he gave in and hugged the ginger back.  
„Jesus, fine. I don't want you to leave me here. Needy, much?“ Ian shrugged, put his legs over Mickeys lap and focussed his eyes back onto the film.  
„Well, if you don't want me to enlist, I want you to stop smoking. It's a fair deal, my friend!“ Mickey looked at his boyfriend as if he'd just proposed a threesome with his dad.   
„What the fuck, Gallagher? I stop smoking and you still smoke? Fuck no!“ Ian shook his head.  
„No, I would stop with you. We both stop.“ Now it was Mickeys turn to shake his head.  
„I can't fucking believe you. You blackmailing me now?“ Ian shrugged innocently.  
„You don't want me to get shot, I don't want you to die of lung cancer.“ Unbelievable. Mickey was too fucking tired for this shit.  
„Whatever. Fucking fine then. I'll stop. But I'm finishing this pack and I won't share any of it with you, asshole.“ 

-

„What day is it today?“ Ian asked a few hours later when they were back in bed, basically glued to each other. They'd been making out for a while, but Ian couldn't keep his grin in anymore.  
„What fucking day is it? How's that important now?“ The redhead kept giggling, looking into his boyfriends blue eyes.  
„I was just wondering if it's a holiday today because you've been all cuddly and romantic again tonight.“ Mickeys cheeks turned red from a mixture of anger and embarassement. Ian couldn't help himself, he just had to tease the man when he got the chance.  
„Do you want me to stop?“ Ian quickly shook his head.  
„Well then shut the fuck up.“  
Exhausted from cleaning and their hangover, they fell asleep soon after.  
When Mickey woke up the next time, he elbowed Ian in the stomach so he would wake up.  
„It's New Year's, by the way. That's a holiday. So don't get your hopes up.“ Ian just chuckled at Mickey who was facing towards him, his hands wrapped around his torso, one leg on top of him.  
„Yeah, alright. I know you just do the whole cuddling thing to do me a favour. Thanks, Mick! Love you!“ Mickey pressed a kiss onto his neck then laid his head back down.  
„Damn straight. Love you, too!“


	21. All Good Things

They say everyday life is the fastest way to ruin a relationship.

 

Mickey and Ian’s love was crazy. Had been since the beginning.

They had been crazy in love, crazy happy and crazy attached to one another.

Then they only felt the bad kinds of crazy.

Crazy jealous, possessive, with loud fights and fists that punched through walls. Mickey was nowhere near ready to openly show his commitment to Ian and their relationship and Ian was moody and aggressive and impossible to be around.

 

They fought, until they just couldn’t anymore and Ian moved back into the little apartment across the hall, which was nowhere near ideal, but it was cheap and both men couldn’t live without seeing the other one at all, even if it was only a short look through the spyhole.

 

Mandy still came around on Sundays, sometimes together with Lip, hanging out, enjoying the break from her shitty family and every other Sunday, Iggy joined his sister on her ride to the Northside, each time with a different girlfriend. Parted ways on the second floor, Lip visiting his brother and the Milkoviches disappearing through the opposite door.

 

And the siblings couldn’t make out which one of the failed lovers was more fucked up. Mickey had upped his liqueur use by about 150%, had started smoking again and was back to spending his days on the couch with his friend Jack Daniels and Ian wouldn’t leave his bed.

He started missing work and eventually got fired. Lip came around more often, each time with different siblings and methods of cheering him up, but Ian would just turn around and keep staring at the patchy wall that he knew so well by now.

 

It was exactly three months later, when Lip had had enough and called an ambulance to get Ian professional help.

Mickey had been in front of his spy within seconds after hearing the well-known melody of the medics and he had watched the love of his life being carried out of his apartment on a litter, an arm of his dangling in the air as if there was no life in him at all.

 

From that point on his senses had seemed to shut down. His sight was blurry, he couldn’t identify why his cheeks were suddenly wet and he couldn’t hear Lip pounding on the door, screaming and yelling the worst insults he could think of. He wanted Mickey to come down from his high horse and at least try to talk to Ian.

 

Even if Mickey had wanted, he couldn’t.

 

Something inside him was broken, had ripped a big hole into him and no matter what he tried, nothing could seem to patch it back up.

 

It was the he decided it was time to move. Time to leave this failed era of his life behind him and get the fuck out of the little apartment, where everything reminded him of the redhead.

Sam was opening a second garage in New York and Mickey was more than happy to help him start the business there.

 

The new apartment was just as shitty as the first one, but at least there none of the rooms reminded him of little things about Ian.

Although he had explicitly ordered that Mandy didn’t mention him anymore, every now and then, he did dare to ask about him. How he was. Where he was. If his meds were working for him.

And Mandy would answer him, tell him Ian was better, that his meds were working out fine for him. That he was applying to colleges, everything her brother wanted to know.

And then she would ask if Mickey would finally reveal where exactly he lived and if she could come visit and Mickey would say no. That he didn’t want to see anybody. Needed just a little more time for himself.

 

And he took that time. And eventually Mandy’s calls became shorter and further apart. Until she only ever called once every few months to see if he was at least doing okay.

 

And Mickey was getting there.

 

He had been in New York for 3 years now and was managing the garage by himself with Sam doing a few check-ins a year to make sure everything was running smoothly.

The money was way better than before and Mickey had finally saved enough money to get out of his current shithole of an apartment and move somewhere nicer with steadily running water and without walls with mice in them.

 

His truck was full to the brim with all his stuff and his buddy Landon from the garage in the car behind him, designated furniture-carrying aid.

They pushed and pulled furniture up narrow flights of stairs for about 3 hours until Mickeys moving truck was empty and he was covered in sweat and dust.

 

He accompanied Landon to the door and handed him a bottle of liqueur as a thank you. Mickey himself had stopped drinking completely. He still smoked like a chimney, but after waking up in his own vomit one too many times, he had thrown out all alcohol he could find in his apartment and moved on to mostly water and sugary soda.

 

He scratched the previous name off his door bell nameplate and contemplated if it was too angry grandpa to just not replace it with anything so nobody would bother him when he heard a familiar voice.

“It’s Milkovich!”

 

Mickey rushed to face the person speaking to him, although he had recognized the voice immediately.

 

“What?”

 

Ian was standing on the steps that lead to his floor, a couple of paper bags in his arms that were filled with groceries. He looked healthy, his nose a little red from the cold winter wind and there was a big smile on his face that made Mickey’s knees weak.

He motioned towards the door bell and shrugged.

 

“You’re supposed to write your name there. It’s Milkovich, in case you forgot.”

 

Mickey shook his head. This was not what he wanted to talk about now.

  
“What the hell are you doing here, Gallagher?”

 

Ian smile got a little wider at the mention of the familiar pet name. He finished walking up the flight of stairs and pulled a key out of his pocket.

 

“I live here. Have for about a year now. How about you?”

 

Mickey was speechless. Mandy hadn’t said anything about Ian moving anywhere. He desperately tried to think of something to say but all he could think of were desperate love proposals, so he kept quiet and watched as Ian opened the door to his apartment.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around then, huh?”

 

Ian didn’t wait for an answer, he just gave Mickey one last smile and disappeared into his apartment.

It was like somebody had wiped all coherent thoughts from Mickeys mind.

His heart was beating from his chest and his hands were trembling just a little bit.

 

He shook his head trying to grasp what had just happened and went inside to pour himself some water from the faucet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Friday. And Friday was pizza day. That was the only tradition Ian had taken with him from Chicago. He had gotten a scholarship for New York State University and a job at a coffee shop and moved to New York and now it was pizza day.

The carton was on the table and his coke was on the table and Ian was ready to take his first bite when he heard a knock on the door.

 

Mickey was wearing Ian’s favorite outfit on him. Tight skinny jeans and a black dress shirt with a gold necklace to top the look off. He smelled exactly how he had always smelled. Like Mickey, like smoke and a little too much cologne to try and cover up the tobacco scent.

And he was grinning from one ear to the other.

 

“So, my landlord said he hasn’t fixed the heater and water yet, so I was thinking if I could maybe use your shower?”

 

Ian chuckled. Mickey’s hair was still a little wet and he had heard the shower running through the wall between them.

 

“Oh he did, didn’t he?”

 

Mickeys grin became even wider and Ian nodded understandingly and stepped back from the door.

 

“Well come in then. Can’t have you freezing to death over there.”

 

Mickey’s heart beat stopped for a second then started working twice as hard. It had been a gamble, showing up at Ian’s door like that. High risk – high reward.

 

As soon as he entered the apartment, Mickey smelled the pizza. He hadn’t had anything to eat since this morning, he didn’t have anything in the new apartment and he sure as hell didn’t have any strength left to walk those stairs one more time today.

 

Ian walked through one of the open doors and Mickey followed. They were in the living room. The TV was showing some action movie and it smelled of melted cheese and deliciousness.

 

“Is this pizza I smell? Can I have some?”

 

Ian laughed and flopped down on the couch. Mickey stayed where he was, not knowing if Ian was okay with him joining in.

Ian stayed silent and opened his can of coke, but stopped when Mickey didn’t move.

 

“Sit down, Mick!”

 

Mickey walked across the room and sat down next to Ian, who stood right back up and left the room. More than irritated, Mickey sat there and let his eyes wander around the room. It was all very Ian. A lot of books, magazines and a big stereo with tons of CD’s piling up around it.

His sight was blocked when Ian let another box of pizza fall onto the table in front of Mickey.

It was peperoni, his favorite.

 

Mickey looked up to him, an incredulous look on his face.

 

“You knew I would come?!”

 

Ian shrugged as he sat back down and pushed another can of coke into the dark-haired boy’s hand.

 

“Let’s just say I hoped so.”

 

He picked up his own can and clinked it against Mickeys.

 

“To being neighbors.”

 

Mickey had to refrain from kissing the beautiful smile that Ian presented him with, instead he just nodded and raised his coke.

 

Somehow, both of them felt like it wouldn’t stay like this for very long.

 

They still loved each other way too much to just be  _neighbors_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and liked this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments and critics are always appreciated, hit me up on tumblr if you'd like: noelfishcr.tumblr.com  
> x


End file.
